Pétalos manchados de sangre
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en un descuido de Maylene, Beast la hubiera herido gravemente? ¿Qué hará nuestro mayordomo vestido de negro con tal de salvar la vida de la joven pelirroja? [Editando]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Ninguno de los integrantes de la mansión se esperó eso, pues ella llegó como si nada y presencio su muerte. Pero no todo sucedió según lo previsto. Minutos después llegó Sebastian y Ciel, los dos vieron como Bard y Tanaka estaba al lado de la pelirroja, Finnian y Lizzy estaban llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Ciel al ver como su prometida estaba en el suelo. Dio unos pasos y vio a la única mujer que habitaba en la mansión, tendida en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. La escena era realmente horrorosa.

Ciel se acercó a Lizzy y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención. Esta se dio la vuelta. Ciel pudo apreciar la cara de la rubia, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y estaba fría por el viento de la noche. Lizzy se lanzo a los brazos de Ciel y se puso a llorar más ahora que él estaba ahí.

Ciel hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, abrazarla.

-Todo estará bien Lizzy.- Le susurró en el oído.

En cambio Sebastian seguía en el mismo lugar, no se lo podía creer, ella, la humana más torpe que había conocido y a la vez la más fuerte y valiente. Estaba ahí, tendida en el suelo, con una mancha de sangre alrededor. Desde el principio sabia que algo malo pasaría. Pero no se esperaba eso.

-No…- Sebastian cayó de rodillas con las manos a los lados y apretando los dientes y ambos puños, por no ser capaz de proteger a alguien que de verdad amaba. Todos vieron como el mayordomo perfecto caía, estaba siendo débil, estaba mostrando sus sentimientos. Pero a Sebastian ya poco le importaba que los demás lo supieran.

Se levantó sin previo aviso, se acercó a la joven muchacha y la recogió en sus brazos. Los demás seguían igual, Elizabeth y Finnian llorando, Bard y Ciel intentando consolarlos y Tanaka ayudando a Sebastian con Maylene.

-Lizzy, hay que entrar.- Dijo Ciel mientras le cogía la mano y la llevaba dentro de la mansión. Finnian y Bard también entraron.

Esa noche, era la más desastrosa para la mansión Phantomhive. Nadie soportaría la pérdida de una de las mejores protectoras que tuvo la enorme casa.

Una hora después apareció Sebastian, con su porte de siempre, trayendo té para todos.

-¿Cómo está Maylene?- Preguntó Lizzy preocupada.

-Un poco mejor, la herida ha terminado de sangrar, pero aun está muy malherida.-Respondió mientras dejaba la bandeja con el té y algún aperitivo y agachaba la cabeza.

-Con su permiso, me retiro.- Ciel solo asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su té y pensaba en todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

_Esto es mi culpa, tenía que haberle avisado al joven amo de mis sospechas y haber vuelto más temprano_

Pensaba mientras me dirigía a la cocina a dejar la bandeja ya vacía.

_Desde cuando me preocupa tanto Maylene, ¿por qué me he dejado llevarme por mis sentimientos?_

Me dirigía a la habitación de la peli-vino, pero estaba demasiado furioso conmigo mismo. Siempre seguía mis instintos, pero esta vez los ignoré.

.

.

.

Sebastian no sabía qué hacer, de todas las personas que resultaron heridas a lo largo de su larga y solitaria vida, esa era la que más le había afectado. Pero ella era muy diferente a todas las personas. Ella tenía algo especial, tenía un secreto que él, el mayordomo perfecto no había logrado averiguar.

Estaba en la puerta oyendo la respiración de Maylene, tenía que averiguar algo, si de verdad ella tenía que morir, ellos tendrían que venir a por la joven.

Sebastian salió a toda prisa de la mansión, en busca de aquel hombre de cabellera larga y rojiza como la sangre.

-¡Sebas-chan!- Gritaba ese ser que tanto incordiaba a Sebastian.

-Grell, necesito saber algo Dijo serio, escondiendo toda su preocupación.

-Solo si me das algo, mi querido Sebas-chan.- Se lo imaginaba, el muy bastardo le pediría algo a cambio de la información que necesitaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con asco, pensando en ir a ver a Undertaker.

-Un beso de amor verdadero.- Respondió Grell mientras juntaba las manos, ponía morritos y cerraba los ojos. Pero al abrirlos Sebastian ya no estaba.

_Tengo que ver a Undertaker_

Pensaba el mayordomo mientras corría a toda prisa por las solitarias calles de Londres. Una vez que llego allí y entró no encontró a nadie. Todo estaba vacío, ni ataúdes ni nada. Como no le quedó otra tuvo que volver con Grell.

Todo paso muy rápido, Grell se dio la vuelta cuando sintió la presencia del demonio y se encontró con unos finos labios que lo estaba besando. Este al no querer desaprovechar la ocasión prolongó un poco más el beso. A uno le pareció maravilloso y romántico y a otro asqueroso.

Cuando por fin soltó al mayordomo, el de negro estaba más que asqueado por aquel acto.

-Dime, ¿alguien morirá en la mansión Phantomhive?- Preguntó Sebastian con prisa, mientras veía como Grell sacaba una hoja y la ojeaba.

-Mmm, pues, no, aún…-

-¿Cómo que aún?- El peli-negro estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Pues que aun no morirá nadie en la mansión.- Al oír eso sintió como su corazón se le estrujaba poco a poco. Ella no podía morir.

Grell estaba diciendo algo, pero para Sebastian el tiempo corría muy rápido. Llegó a la mansión entró en la habitación de Maylene y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama, vio como era su respiración, relajada y regular.

-Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella.- Susurró levantando la cabeza y mirando hacía la ventana.

Se le acababan las ideas. La única manera de que ella no muriera era que hiciera un contracto como lo hizo, su ahora, joven amo.

Necesitaba encontrar algo, una cura, un hechizo, un milagro.

No podía estar todo el día en la habitación de Maylene, tenía que ejercer de mayordomo. Salió se la triste habitación, bajó las escaleras y llamo a Bard y Tanaka. Al fin y al cabo la cena no se haría sola.

* * *

_**El fic está en edición. **_

_**(Yo no sé, me pongo a editar todos mis fics en época de exámenes, más tonta y no nazco de verdad xD)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Los prometidos comieron en silencio, nadie decía nada. Terminaron le deliciosa comida incluso más antes de lo esperado y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sebastian acompañaba a Ciel y Tanaka a Elizabeth.

-Sebastian, procura que Maylene no muera, es una orden.- Dijo el pequeño conde mientras se dejaba desvestir por el mayordomo, que con una sonrisa asintió.

-Yes, my lord.- No tardó en vestirle con la ropa de noche e irse de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian fue directo a la habitación de Ciel para poder despertarle, después de vestirle y servirle el té lo acompañó a su despacho. Luego fue a la cocina, allí estaban Finnian, Bard y Tanaka.

-Finnian, hoy tienes que cuidar los rosales de la parte trasera del jardín, Bard tienes que preparar la comida de hoy, y usted Tanaka está bien donde esta.-

-¡Yes, sir!-Exclamaron Bard y Finnian.

Sebastian fue a avisarle a Elizabeth que tendría que irse ya.

-Señorita Elizabeth, el carruaje la está esperando abajo.-

-Gracias por avisarme Sebastian, en un momento bajo.- El peli-negro solo asintió y bajó donde estaba el carruaje listo para llevar a la bella joven cabellos dorados.

Una vez que Lizzy estuvo fuera de la mansión Ciel la acompañó.

-Adiós Elizabeth.- Se despidió Ciel mientras le besaba la mano, la rubia no tardó en sonrojarse.

-Adiós Ciel.- Recogió lo que le sobraba del vestido y entró en el carruaje. Ciel esperó a que este estuviera muy lejos para entrar en la mansión, donde tendría que lidiar con los muchos papeleos de la compañía Phantom.

Cuando Sebastian y Ciel subían las escaleras vieron como Maylene, adormilada y descalza bajaba por las escaleras medio tambaleándose. Los dos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que la peli-roja se despertara tan rápido.

-Buenos días.- Dijo esta mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa cansada a los dos hombres que yacían en el sitio, aun preguntándose como se pudo haber despertado tan rápido. El primero en reaccionar fue Ciel.

-Sebastian, lleva a Maylene a la cocina y dale de desayunar.- Ciel vio como el mayordomo se dirigía hacia la peli-roja y la cogía de la mano mientras que esta se sonrojaba.

Sebastian no sabía que decirle, por lo que decidió esperar a que ella misma le contara lo sucedido. Al que la joven no abría la boca, decidió preguntarle.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- Refiriéndose a la horrible herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo.

-B-bueno, verá, cuando Bard mató a la mujer de pelo negro ocurrió algo extraño, algo o alguien salió fuera y solo yo fui capaz de verlo ya que solo a mi me atacó.- Respondió mientras miraba sus manos con impotencia.

-Siento no haber podido proteger la mansión Sebastian-san.-

-No pasa nada, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora descansa.- Sebastian salió de la cocina, dejando sola a la peli-roja.

-Adelante.- Respondió Ciel cuando el mayordomo tocó la puerta.

-Joven amo, tengo una noticia un poco inquietante-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó molesto.

-Maylene me contó lo que ocurrió, pero no vio quien fue el que la ataco, lo más probable es que tenga que ver con los integrantes del circo.- Ciel se alarmó un poco, pero ni se inmutó.

-Asique siguen vivos, ¿sabe quién puede ser?-

-No, pero sospecho que fue Beast, según Maylene la persona que la atacó salió de donde estaba Beast y Dagger.-

-Eso significa que hemos subestimado a los integrantes del circo y no parecen tan débiles como aparentan, bien mientras que Maylene se recupera Finnian, Bard, Tanaka y tú quedáis al cuidado de la mansión y de lo que la rodea.-

-Yes, my lord.- Contestó este mientras se inclinaba delante de su joven señor.

Sebastian salió rumbo a la cocina para ver si Maylene había terminado de desayunar, al llegar la vio como estaba recogiendo, la iba a ayudar pero de pronto oyó un ruido en el jardín.

-¡Sebastian-san!- Lloriqueaba Finnian mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras veía como los rosales ya no eran rojos si no que eran de un color marrón.

-Verá Sebastian-san, quería que las flores crecieran más rápido pero se me fue la mano.- Respondió mientras volvía a llorar.

-Idiota, no importa ve con Maylene, yo me ocupo de esto.- Sebastian se remangó las mangas de su camisa blanca y se dispuso a recuperar lo que quedaban de las rosas.

Minutos después de volver a replantar las flores se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Maylene charlando alegremente con Finnian y Bard. Se dio cuenta de que la joven muchacha había lavado la enorme montaña de platos , sin romper ninguno solo.

-¿Maylene, has lavado tu los platos?- Preguntó extrañado, levantando una ceja.

-S-si.- Tartamudeó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El resto del día pasó normal, pero una vez llegada la media noche todo se volvió oscuro, y en una noche como esa solo podrían pasar cosas malas.

Todos los sirvientes de la mansión se despertaron por el fuerte ruido seco que se escuchó en la mansión. Corrieron en dirección a la entrada. Bard y Finnian estaban en posición de ataque, Sebastian esperaba cualquier movimiento del atacante. Tanaka fue a proteger al joven señor de la casa.

Entre el humo que había desprendido la puerta al ser derribada, se podía ver la silueta de una persona que avanzaba lentamente.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos.**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

La densa capa de humo iba disminuyendo poco a poco, y detrás de esta estaba un hombre de larga cabellera de color negro.

-Siento interrumpir a estas horas, pero busco a una damisela de cabellos rojos como el vino.- Dijo, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa macabra a todos los presentes.

-Para qu…-Bard empezó a decir algo, pero Sebastian fue más rápido que él y le tapo la boca.

-No sabemos de que nos habla.- Contestó mientras se acercaba al extraño hombre.

-Bueno, veo que queréis hacer esto por las malas, bien señores, entonces lo haremos por las malas- De la oscura capa que traía puesta sacó una larga y afilada katana, y con gran rapidez y agilidad se dirigió a Finnian, Bard y Sebastian. Los cuales se dispersaron para evitar ser dañados por aquel extraño hombre.

-Finnian, ve donde se encuentra Maylene.- Dijo este, mientras que el pequeño rubio se dirigía a la habitación de la joven mujer que yacía dormida en la cama.

Mientras tanto Bard y Sebastian intentaban parar al hombre de larga cabellera.

-Caballeros, podría estar aquí toda la noche, pero si lo haría ella ya estaría muy lejos de mi alcance.- Derribó un pilar y el humo de este al caer volvió a aparecer, mientras unas pisadas y unas risas se oían en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Sebastian.- Dijo Bard, mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo y se acercaba en donde, supuestamente, estaba el mayordomo.

-No te preocupes por mí, ve con Tanaka, sacar al joven amo de la mansión y llevarle lejos de aquí, Finnian y yo nos ocuparemos de ese hombre.- El mayordomo empezó a correr hacía las escaleras.

Bard se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Tanaka, una vez que estuvo allí sacaron a Ciel de la habitación y lo llevaron lo más lejos posible de la mansión.

Mientras tanto Finnian estaba en la habitación de Maylene.

-Oye Maylene, despierta, rápido.- Decía el rubio mientras la movía de un lado a otro para que se despertara.

-Cinco minutos más.- Murmuró abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Maylene, no es un juego, tenemos que irnos rápido, es una orden de Sebastian-san.- La peli-roja se levantó de la cama lentamente, las heridas le impedían ir más rápida.

-¿Qué pasa Finnian?- Preguntó mientras se llevaba la mano a sus ojos y se los restregaba.

-Ha venido un extraño hombre, el cual te busca al decir Sebastian-san que no sabía de que hablaba ha sacado una katana y ha empezado a atacarnos, no sé lo que estarán haciendo ahora ya que me fui, pero debemos irnos en cuanto antes.- Respondió mientras cogía de la mano a Maylene.

-Espera necesito vestirme y coger algunas armas.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el armario y cogía el vestido y algunas armas.

-Date la vuelta.- Finnian solo obedeció y se dio la vuelta.

Mientras tanto Sebastian había alcanzado al extraño hombre y luchaba con él, tenía una fuerza increíble, a pesar de ser un humano común y corriente.

-¿Quién eres y porqué buscas a Maylene?- Preguntó mientras retrocedía unos paso por el fuerte impacto que recibió del extraño.

-No te importa, solo necesito verla y ya está, no podrás detenerme.- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a correr pero Sebastian le cogió de nuevo antes de que se volviera a escapar, además ya estaban cerca de la habitación de la peli-roja.

-Pues a mí sí me interesa.- El de la cabellera larga y negra se alejó unos centímetros y empezó a reírse.

-No me digas, es tu esposa.- Dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo y ponía la mano libre en su vientre soltando carcajadas aun mas enormes que las anteriores.

-No saques las cosas de contexto, es una sirvienta de la mansión, y como mayordomo principal tengo el deber de preocuparme por todo.- El hombre paró de reír al instante y su cara volvió a mostrar frialdad.

-Entiendo, ella no podía estar con alguien como tú, jamás se lo permitiría.-

-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-

-¿No os ha contado nada?- Ahora que se ponía a pensar, desde que la peli-roja llegó a la mansión no contó a nadie nada de su pasado.

-Ya veo, te dejare con tus pensamientos, necesito verla hace muchos años que no veo esos ojos marrones.-

Estaba a solo pasos de la habitación y Sebastian vio como alguien abría la puerta, y esa persona era Maylene. Levanto las armas y le apuntó al hombre pero al rato bajó las armas y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-Tu…-Susurró mientras dejaba caer las armas al suelo y de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas saladas.

-Si soy yo, ¿no te alegras de verme?- Preguntó mientas abría los brazos, esperando que esta fuera a abrazarla.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso, el nuevo OC es de mi autoría.**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos.**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

-Si soy yo, ¿no te alegras de verme?- Preguntó mientras abría los brazos, esperando que esta fuera a abrazarla.

Maylene, corrió a los brazos de aquel hombre y le abrazó.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Maylene mientras el mayor le correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te he estado buscando.- Respondió mientras deshacía el abrazo, la miraba a los ojos y le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Maylene?- Escucharon la voz de Sebastian, que estaba parado mientras apretaba los puños, viendo como Maylene se le lanzó encima que aquel extraño solo con aparecer.

\- ¿Quién es?- Interrogó, sintiendo celos de aquel hombre que le estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-Es mi hermano, Ishiki.- Contestó mientras el otro solo sonreía.

-¿Tu…hermano?-

_Asique he sentido celos del hermano de Maylene, que patético por mi parte._

-Claro ¿a quién esperabas, pingüino-chan?- Preguntó divertido el hermano de la peli-roja mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ishiki.- Susurró Maylene.

-Dime hermanita ¿qué relación tienes con el pingüino?- Preguntó mirando detalladamente a Sebastian.

-N-ninguna, el solo es mi s-superior.- Respondió avergonzada.

-Mas te vale, jamás dejaría que mi hermanita se fuera con un ser tan aburrido como este.- Sebastian aun seguía al margen, después hablaría con Maylene.

-Lo siento S-sebastian-san, Ishiki es un poco sobre protector.-

-Ya veo, ¿se quedará mucho por los alrededores?- Preguntó Sebastian, con la esperanza de que el hermano de la peli-roja se fuera pronto.

-Vengo con la intención de quedarme.- Contestó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Maylene.

-¿No hay ningún problema verdad?- Preguntó girando la cabeza y sonriendo de lado.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Sebastian, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Maylene, vigila mansión durante unos momentos, voy a ir en busca del joven amo.- Y salió corriendo, ignorando que tenía a un nuevo intruso en la mansión.

Maylene se dio la vuelta y vio como su hermano entraba a la habitación sin permiso alguno, ella lo siguió. Cuando entró vio como el cogía entre sus manos las armas.

-Yo pensé que tu…- Empezó a decir Maylene.

-¿Estaba muerto?- Acabo la frase Ishiki mientras dejaba de mirar el arma y la miraba a ella.

-Esa noche en la cual padre y madre murieron, pensé que te había perdido a ti también.- Maylene estaba llorando mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esta mansión? Es decir, antes eras asesina profesional.- Dijo mientras se sentaba y llamaba a Maylene para que hiciera lo mismo, esta entendió y se acerco a él.

-Una de mis misiones fue perseguir y asesinar al joven amo, pero Sebastian me detuvo antes de que lo hiciera y me propusieron trabajar aquí, la verdad odiaba matar a gente inocente.-

-Así que acabaste de sirvienta en una mansión, increíble, jamás pensé que mi hermanita sirviera para las tareas domestica; por lo que recuerdo eras un desastre en esas cosas.- Maylene sonrió.

-Y lo sigo siendo.-

-Si no fuera porque soy muy buena con las armas no estaría aquí.-

-Entiendo, oye hermanita ¿qué crees que diría tu amo si yo me quedara aquí sirviendo a la mansión?-

-Bueno, tú eres muy bueno con las espadas y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, seguro que encontraran un hueco para ti.- Maylene le regalo una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta más ¿por qué llevas gafas?-

-El joven amo me las dio de regalo al llegar a la mansión, jamás me separo de ellas, les tengo mucho aprecio.-

-Pero estas mucho más guapa sin ellas.-

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al espejo.

-Pues claro, jamás te mentiría.- Respondió Ishiki mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Oye, ahí duermo… sabes que déjalo.- Se acercó a él, pero ya estaba dormido, quizá había recorrido mucho para encontrarla.

Maylene bajo por las escaleras, se quito las gafas y empezó a recoger los escombros de la entrada.

-Será posible, ¿cómo pudo hacer esto él solo?- Dijo mientras cogía un piedra y la llevaba al jardín. Cuando la depositó en el suelo vio como Sebastian y los demás llegaban, esta solo levantó una mano y la agitó.

-Maylene, mañana deberemos hablar.- Dijo Ciel una vez que estaban cerca de la joven mujer de cabellos rojos.

-Yes, my lord.-

Después de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones Maylene siguió recogiendo los escombros, pero a los pocos minutos vio como bajaba Sebastian remangándose las mangas de su camisa blanca, para recoger el también.

-Deberías descansar para mañana, madame,- Dijo Sebastian estando al lado de Maylene.

-No necesito descansar Sebastian-san.- Dijo mientras levantaba la vista y veía como este hacia su trabajo.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tenías familia?-

-No lo vi necesario puesto que todos estaban muertos, o eso pensaba.-

-¿Muertos?-

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía dieciocho años, no recuerdo muy bien porque, a raíz de eso me convertí en asesina profesional y…-

-Y luego pasaste a formar parte de la mansión Phantomhive.- Continuó Sebastian.

-Exacto.- Maylene se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Sebastian, entonces se sonrojo y volvió a tropezar.

-Ten más cuidado.- Dijo Sebastian mientras la atrapaba al vuelo.

-S-si Sebastian-san.-

-Deberías ir a descansar, yo me ocupare de esto.-

-L-lo haría, pero Ishiki se durmió en mi cama.- Dijo avergonzada.

-Entiendo, no suelo hacer esto, pero puedes dormir en mi habitación.- Maylene se sonrojó.

-¿L-lo dice e-enserio?- Sebastian asintió y le dio la llave de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, madame.-

-Buenas noches Se-sebastian-san.- Dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras.

_**Capítulo Editado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Ishiki es de mi autoría. **_

_**Gracias por leer y por comentar, me hacen muy feliz, de verdad 3**_

_**Saludos a todas**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Maylene acababa de subir las escaleras, pero al dar un paso sintió humedad en el estomago, bajó la mirada y vio como una gran mancha de sangre adornaba su vestido azul. Llevó su mano al estomago y tocó la herida, luego quitó su mano y vio con horror su dedos, manchados de sangre carmesí. Retrocedió un paso y se desmayó, cayó por las escaleras.

Sebastian que sintió como alguien caía por las escaleras se dio la vuelta y vio como poco a poco Maylene iba cayendo, corrió hacia ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Vio como el suelo estaba manchado de sangre.

**-Horas después-**

En la habitación de Maylene amanecía un joven muchacho de cabellos negros y largos. Se levantó de la cama y se frotó los ojos con la mano.

-¿Dónde…? Ya me acuerdo.- Dijo para sí Ishiki. Se puso de pie y salió fuera de la habitación, intentó orientarse y después de perderse diez mil veces encontró la entrada principal. Vio que la puerta estaba ya arreglada.

Estaba por dar un paso cuando vio como Sebastian subía con una taza de té y aperitivos.

-Buenos días Ishiki.- Saludo el mayordomo mientras le sonreía falsamente como la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde está Maylene?- Preguntó sin siquiera responderle.

-La señorita Maylene necesita descansar, hace días fue herida gravemente…-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Se encuentra bien? No soportaría que ella muriese.- Dramatizó Ishiki, llevando la mano izquierda a su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien, además nadie ha hablado de muerte.- Dijo Sebastian, viendo lo infantil y sobre protector que era Ishiki.

-Me alegra oír eso.-

-El joven amo quiere hablar contigo, dirígete a su despacho, Tanaka te acompañara.- Dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Y ¿quién es el tal Tanaka?- A los pocos minutos sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, este asustado se dio la vuelta, viendo como un hombre de aspecto envejecido y con canas le sonreía.

-Sígame.- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Sebastian.

**-Lejos de allí-**

Una pelinegra, acaba de salir del circo el cual ya estaba abandonado. No había encontrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Snake. Todo eso era muy extraño, Joker ya no se encontraba Snake tampoco y los demás habían muerto en esa extraña mansión. Beast no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a Joker y Snake.

Empezó yendo a la mansión de la persona que se hacía llamar su padre, pero al llegar allí lo único que vio fue escombros. Vio como policías se encontraba sacando a una niña de entre los escombros, era Doll.

-Si Doll se encuentra aquí, eso significa que Joker esta…-Cayó al suelo, era imposible que Joker hubiera muerto.

Se levantó y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó de aquella horrible escena. Anduvo por horas, ya no se encontraba en Londres estaba en un bosque. Era el mismo por el cual había vuelto después de herir a aquella mujer de cabello rojo-vino.

Seguramente los habitantes de esa mansión tenían algo que ver con la muerte de Joker.

Beast, decidida empezó a andar con más rapidez. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a esa mansión. No podía dejar eso así, y si tenía que morir, lo haría descubriendo a los que mataron a Joker.

**-En la mansión-**

Ishiki, estaba esperando a que alguien entrara por la puerta, ya estaba harto de esperar. Cuando estaba por irse la puerta se abrió y vio como Sebastian entraba y detrás suyo un niño con un parche en el ojo.

Ishiki al ver el pequeño conde se dirigió a Sebastian.

-¿Ese es vuestro joven amo?- Sebastian solo sonrió y asintió.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte.- Dijo este.

-Claro que no me iré, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Ciel.

-Sebastian, ¿dónde se encuentra Maylene?- Preguntó Ciel, pues él quería hablar con ella.

-Veré joven amo, debido a algunas circunstancias ella no se podrá presentar ante usted.- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Ishiki hablando con Ciel.

Mientras que Sebastian estaba en la cocina, regañando como de costumbre a Bard y Finnian, sintió como alguien lo vigilaba.

Decidió salir de la cocina y ver quien era la persona que vigilaba la mansión desde hacia minutos. Cuando se acercó vio como un látigo se dirigió hacia él.

_Solo conozco a una persona que utilice el látigo como arma_

Pensó Sebastian mientras cogía el látigo con sus manos y tiraba de él. De entre los arbustos apareció una joven con cabello negro, corto y rizado.

-¿Black?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Hacía tiempo que no me llamaban así.- Dijo mientras sonreía siniestramente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Digamos que he vuelto a trabajar para mi antiguo amo.-

-¿Y Smile?-

-Él igual… me dijeron que hace días atacaron la mansión una gente de circo.- Beast se sentía nerviosa, no podía decirle nada a Black. Pero necesitaba entrar en la mansión fuera como fuera. Así que decidió contarle todo.

-Entiendo, te llevaré delante de mi amo, quizás el sepa qué hacer contigo y tu pequeño problema.- Por dentro Sebastian se moría de la risa, y pensar que dentro de poco la joven mujer estaría muerta.

Sebastian la llevó al despacho del pequeño niño, cuando iba a llamar, vio como Ishiki salía de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, llamó y esperó que este respondiera.

-Joven amo, tiene una visita.- Dijo al abrir la puerta dejando que Beast entrara por la puerta. Sebastian cerró la puerta y se interpuso entre Beast y la única escapatoria que esta podría tener.

-¿Smile?- Beast estaba confundida y horrorizada, si Smile era el amo de la mansión eso significaba que ellos habían matado a Joker.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Así que alguien escapo, Sebastian te dejo hacer los honores a ti.- Dijo sonriéndole al mayordomo que se inclinó y respondió con un simple.

-Yes, my lord.-

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Hasta la próxima :3**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Ishiki iba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando a su hermana. Entró en distintas habitaciones hasta dar con la habitación correcta. Entró y vio como su hermana yacía en la cama aparentemente dormida.

-¿Maylene, estas despierta?- Preguntó este acercándose a la cama.

-Emm…no, necesito ir hablar con el joven amo.- Susurró intentando levantarse, pero Ishiki se acercó a ella y la empujó suavemente hasta recostarla de nuevo en la cama.

-No puedes estas herida, además ya hablé yo con él.- Dijo viendo como la peli-vino seguía luchando por ir a hablar con el joven amo.

-No, debo hablar con él, fue una orden y un sirviente jamás desobedece las órdenes de su amo.- Ishiki resignado por la terquedad de su hermana, la cogió en brazos y la llevó donde estaba Ciel.

Llamó y sin esperar respuesta alguna entró, aunque no lo pareciese Maylene pesaba un poco. Pero al entrar la joven peli-vino se sorprendió de ver a la persona que la hirió.

-¿Maylene?- Preguntó Sebastian, se suponía que ella debería estar guardando reposo y mejorarse cuanto antes.

-Maylene deberías descansar.- Dijo Ciel, molesto porque le habían interrumpido.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Preguntaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

Ishiki miraba sin comprender nada, miró por un momento al joven que seguía detrás del escritorio mirando con molestia hacia ellos, luego estaba la joven tendida en el suelo, que miraba a su hermana con odio profundo y Maylene que la miraba de igual manera. Luego miró hacia Sebastian que miraba preocupado hacia su hermana.

-Vale, aquí está pasando algo muy raro, así que con vuestro permiso me llevo a mi hermanita.-

-¡No!- Exclamó Maylene mientras forzaba con su hermano para que la soltara.

-Ella es la culpable de la muerte de Peter.- Dijo Beast levantándose del suelo mientas buscaba desesperadamente su látigo.

\- ¡Black mi látigo!- Pero Sebastian parecía estar en otro mundo, solo miraba a Maylene, como después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su hermano la soltó.

Jamás había visto a Maylene en acción, bueno, no de cerca. Y tenía cierta curiosidad.

-Black el látigo, ella mato a Peter.- Dijo desesperada mientras veía como Maylene sonreía de lado, se había quitado las gafas, dejándolas caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Sin tu látigo no eres nada.-

-Lo mismo digo, sin tus armas tampoco eres nadie.-

Los hombres miraban como poco a poco las dos mujeres se iban acercando. Ciel no tardó en darle una orden a su mayordomo.

-Sebastian, detén a Maylene y acaba con Beast.- Dijo esperando a que Sebastian respondiera, pero él no hizo nada, solo miraba. Ciel pudo ver como poco a poco los ojos de su mayordomo se iban volviendo más brillantes.

-Ishiki, confió en ti.- Dijo este, esperando a que el reciente sirviente acatara la orden.

Ciel vio como Ishiki iba con paso decido y firme, separó a su hermana lanzándola al suelo, y con una rapidez digna de un demonio acabó con la vida de la joven que había herido a su hermana días atrás.

Maylene cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, gimiendo de dolor. Entonces Sebastian reaccionó, dejó de brillarle los ojos, cogió las gafas que minutos atrás la misma portadora las había lanzado y se acercó a ella. La cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación.

-Demonios, que desastre.- Dijo Ishiki mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que había en su espada.

-Ve a por Sebastian y dile que venga inmediatamente.- Ishiki terminó de limpiar la espada, asintió y salió por la puerta por donde minutos antes había entrado con su hermana en brazos.

Sebastian por su lado, seguía pensando en él porque de sus acciones por no detener a Maylene. Esa mujer estaba provocando grandes cambios en él.

La peli-vino se había desmayado minutos después del fuerte impacto, por lo tanto no pudo ver como su hermano acababa con la vida de la miserable que había osado atacar la mansión y a sus compañeros.

-Sebastian, el joven amo te llama.- Interrumpió Ishiki, entrando por la puerta. Este solo asintió, dejando al cuidado de su hermano a Maylene.

Cuando llegó esperó encontrarse a Ciel en el despacho, pero no había nadie, solo el cuerpo de Beast y su cabeza a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo, en verdad una verdadera sangría. Bajó las escaleras y lo encontró en el jardín.

-Espero que me puedas explicar él porque no has acatado mi orden.- Dijo bebiendo un sordo de té, que gustoso le había preparado Tanaka.

-Lo siento my lord, no volverá a suceder.- Dijo inclinándose delante del pequeño conde.

-Eso espero Sebastian, y ahora limpia el desastre que hay en mi despacho, no quiero que aparezca Elizabeth y vea eso.-

-Yes, my lord.- Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras, salió corriendo para limpiar el despacho de su joven amo.

Ishiki estaba limpiando la herida de Maylene, que cada vez sangraba más.

-Al parecer me he pasado un poco al tirarte al suelo.- Susurró este mientas pasaba un trapo por su herida.

-¿Qué ser es capaz de hacer un herida como esta?- Ishiki se hacía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna tenía respuesta, o al menos no la que buscaba.

Al medio día, un carruaje paró en frente de la mansión. Y de él salió una joven con cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, la joven llevaba puesto un vestido rosa largo y pomposo.

Sebastian recibió a Elizabeth como de costumbre y Ciel igual.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Maylene?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Elizabeth a su joven prometido.

-Se encuentra bien, además…- Pero no pudo continuar, un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el gran salón. Los jóvenes se acercaron a ver.

-¡Te he dicho que yo no soy capaz de hacer eso!- Exclamaba histérico Ishiki a Sebastian.

-Ya veo…- Dijo llevando su mano a la frente.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto curiosa Lizzy.

-Al parecer es el hermano de Maylene, a partir de hoy servirá a la mansión.-

-Ya veo.- Susurró sonriente la joven.

Ishiki al ver como los estaban observando se acercó para saludar a su amo. Pero al ver que la acompañaba una hermosa joven le cogió la mano y se la besó.

-Encantado de conocerla bella dama.- Elizabeth se sonrojó. Ciel al ver esto sintió como una ira se apoderaba de él.

-Ishiki, creo que tienes trabajo por hacer.- Interrumpió Sebastian, al ver como su amo empezaba a echar humo por las orejas.

-Está bien, Pingüino-san, si me disculpa bella dama debo seguir con mi deber.-

_Ahora si lo mato. _

Pensó Ciel.

* * *

_**Espero vuestros reviews, son bienvenidos.**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**-Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**-R. Malina Westerna**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Hasta la próxima :3**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Maylene despertó de ese horrible sueño en el cual esa joven de cabellos negros rizados y cortos moría.

-¿Maylene?- Preguntó Sebastian, viendo como la respiración de la joven mujer se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Sebastian-san ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Te desmayaste al subir las escaleras.-

-¿Entonces ella no está muerta?-

-¿Ella? A que te refieres.- Maylene se sorprendió, entonces todo lo había soñado. Pero algo le inquietaba ya que el sueño era bastante real.

-No, n-nada.- Susurró recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Se dio la libertad de echarle un vistazo a la habitación, estaba decorada para un hombre.

-¿S-sebastian-san dónde estamos?- Preguntó dudosa.

-En mi habitación, espero que no te moleste.-

-N-no.- Después de tan corta conversación Sebastian dejó sola a Maylene, meditando el extraño sueño que tuvo.

-Todo parecía tan real.- Susurró cerrando los ojos, reviviendo la escena una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos y cuanto más intentaba buscar una explicación lógica para tal sueño más difícil se le hacía. Al final se quedo dormida.

**-En la habitación de Maylene-**

Ishiki seguía durmiendo profundamente, Sebastian entró con el fin de buscar un vestido para Maylene, no podía dejarla descansar con el que tenia puesto ya que estaba manchado de sangre.

Se acercó al gran armario de color caoba y lo abrió, no se sorprendió en nada al ver como detrás de los vestidos tenía todo un armamento. Cogió el vestido y cerró el armario. Pero al querer darse la vuelta sintió como una afilada hoja rozaba su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ishiki con voz ronca.

-Tu hermana necesita un vestido para cambiarse.-

-¿Y porque no ha venido ella sola a por él?-

-Por la simple razón de que resultó herida y necesita reposo.-

-Entiendo.- Susurró este mientras retiraba la afilada espada y dejaba vía libre a Sebastian para que se fuera.

Sebastian cerró la puerta y suspiró profundamente. Jamás pensó que el hermano se despertaría y le apuntaría con la espada.

Decidió no hacerle caso, se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar encontró a la joven peli-vino durmiendo plácidamente. No quería despertarla, pero debía hacerlo.

-Maylene, despierta.- La chica al oír la voz de Sebastian se removió en su sitio y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-Debes cambiarte.- Fue lo primero que dijo este al ver como Maylene ya estaba medio consciente.

-Entiendo.- Sebastian decidió dejarle privacidad para que se vistiera y con una sonrisa en su rostro salió de allí.

Solo faltaban dos horas aproximadamente para que la mansión estuviera en marcha otra vez, por lo que Sebastian decidió acabar el trabajo del cual fue interrumpido. Arreglar la entrada principal.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, pues lo que a un humano corriente le llevaría días e incluso semanas a él solo le llevo una hora.

Al acabar fue a despertar a Bard, Finnian y Tanaka.

-Bard y Finnian encárguense de la cocina y del jardín, y usted Tanaka-san deberá acompañar al joven Ishiki al despacho del joven amo dentro de cuarenta minutos aproximadamente.- Dijo viendo su reloj. Los demás solo asintieron.

Veinte minutos después Sebastian subió con una bandeja donde tenía el té y unas galletas recién sacadas del horno.

Mientas tanto Tanaka fue a la habitación de Maylene, donde llamó varias veces hasta oír como un joven refunfuñaba.

-Ya voy.- Dijo el joven, pero en el trayecto se tropezó con la espada que había tirado horas atrás cuando salió Sebastian de la habitación.

-Buenos días joven.- Un sonriente Tanaka saludó a Ishiki, este al ver la cara del anciano relajó sus músculos y respondió mucho más animado.

-Buenos días anciano, ¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Por órdenes del joven amo, debo llevarle a su despacho.- Ishiki solo asintió y entró en la habitación para ponerse las botas que se había quitado al dormirse.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió, acompañado por Tanaka, al despacho de su nuevo amo.

-Siento la demora.- Dijo un joven niño al entrar en la habitación acompañado por Sebastian, Ishiki al ver el niño se acercó a Sebastian.

-¿Es este el joven amo?- Preguntó; Sebastian solo asintió mientras le regalaba una falsa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sebastian, Maylene se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a la ventana. Allí vio como una joven mujer vigilaba la mansión.

-Imposible.- Se dijo a si misma al ver como Sebastian salía a su encuentro y después de hablar con ella la conducía dentro de la mansión.

Si todo lo que había soñado era de verdad debía detener a Sebastian y a su amo. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando oyó como abrían la puerta, ahí estaba su hermano.

-Rápido, llévame al despacho del joven amo.-

-No, debes descansar.-

-¡He dicho que me lleves!- Al decir eso, Ishiki la cargo en brazos y la llevo al despacho de su nuevo amo.

-Espere joven amo.- Nada más entrar Maylene dijo eso. Ciel, Sebastian y la joven de pelo rizado la miraban sorprendidos.

-No le hagan nada.- Ciel la miraba molesto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Beast. Maylene mientras tanto forzaba con su hermano para que la soltara, al final la soltó y se acercó a ella.

-Salvarte de una muerte segura.- Beast al oír eso se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo? Pero si tú…-

-No importa.- Al decir eso Maylene le regaló una sonrisa y luego miró hacia Ciel y luego Sebastian.

-Por favor joven amo, no le haga nada.-

-Imposible, ella atacó a la mansión y sabes lo que pasa cuando nos atacan.-

-Lo sé, pero…ella no sabía lo que hacía, ¿verdad?- Al decir eso miró hacia Beast, la cual con algo de miedo asintió.

-Está bien, pero estará a tú cuidado.- Maylene sonrió de oreja a oreja y le extendió un mano a Beast, la cual la aceptó.

Las dos mujeres salieron, con cierta dificultad por las heridas que tenia Maylene. Al dejar la habitación los hombres seguían aun asombrados. Sebastian pensaba en como la joven peli-vino se había impuesto a su amo, Ishiki en lo imprudente que fue su hermana y en lo guapa que se veía la joven de pelo negro. El único que estaba molesto era Ciel.

* * *

_**Esperaré con ansia vuestros reviews.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Maylene y Beast acababan de salir del despacho.

-Aun no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me has salvado? yo si te hubiera visto en esa situación te habría dejado allí.-

-Bueno, con los años he aprendido que la gente puede cambiar gracias a las segundas oportunidades.-

-Pero hay gente que no.-

-Ya lo sé.-

-Entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué ayudas a esa gente?-

-Ya te lo he dicho.- Al decir eso Maylene sonrió y esperó a que Beast la ayudara para llevarla a su habitación.

Pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa. Espadas y ropa de hombre tiradas por todos lados, en la cama, en la mesita, en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué? todo esto es tuyo emm esto…-

-Maylene, mi nombre es Maylene, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Yo me llamo Bea… Mally.- Rectificó la de pelo negro.

Las dos entraron en la desordenada habitación, Maylene se sentó en la cama mientras que Beast miraba todo el suelo, sorprendida por la cantidad de armas que allí había. Empezando desde las escopetas y acabando por largas y afiladas espadas de empuñadura de metal.

Se agachó y cogió una espada, esta brillaba más que ninguna otra, su empuñadura era de plata fina, tenía detalles en dorado. La giró y vio su reflejo en la lámina. Era increíble como un objeto tan mortal fuera tan hermoso.

-Esa es la espada favorita de mi hermano, la forjó padre mientras mi hermano aun estaba en la barriga de madre.- Maylene sonrió de lado al recordar cuando su padre le contaba y le volvía a recontar como tardó tres días y tres noches en forjar una de sus mejores piezas.

Beast encontró una funda que encajaba perfectamente con el diseño de la hoja de la espada, la enfundó y la dejó a un lado de cama.

-Si quieres como agradecimiento puedo recoger este desastre, al parecer te hice una herida demasiado profunda al escapar.- Maylene asintió y vio como Beast dejaba el látigo en la cama. La joven peli-vino no se contuvo y cogió el látigo negro entre sus pálidas manos.

Estaba tan centrada en ver el arma con la cual había sido dañada días atrás que solo dejó de mirarla cuando oyó el crujir de una tela.

Miró hacía arriba y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la joven Beast con el vestido rajado y roja de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, puedes dar gracias, tengo vestidos de repuesto.- Se levantó de la cama y fue al armario, cogió el vestido y se lo dio.

Beast lo cogió y se vistió. Al terminar Maylene se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba.

-Es la primera vez que me pongo un vestido de estos, y me siento un poco rara.-

-No te preocupes te acostumbrarás.-

Maylene se volvió a sentar en la cama, viendo como Beast, más cómoda y ligera, recogía el estropicio que su hermano había organizado.

-Oye Maylene, ¿qué relación tienes con Black?-

-¿Quién es Black?- Preguntó está confundida- ¡Aaah! Te refieres a Sebastian.-

-Supongo.-

-Bueno pues ninguna, él es mi superior.-

-Así que tu superior.- Susurró, levantó un poco la vista y vio como la joven peli-vino suspiraba.

_Yo creo que lo que tú sientes por Black no es una relación de sirvienta-jefe, sino de algo más. Me siento un poco mal por saber que yo me acosté con él y tú suspiras por un beso suyo._

Pensó Beast.

-Maylene quisiera que me perdones.-

-¿Por lo de la herida? No te preocupes.-

_Aun no quiero que lo sepa. _

Pensó Beast viendo la sonrisa de Maylene.

**-Con Sebastian-**

-¿Quién es la mujer de cabellos negros?- Preguntó Ishiki yendo al mismo paso que Sebastian.

-Beast.-

-Oye Sebastian, ¿cuándo vendrá Maylene?- Preguntó Bard, justo cuando el nombrado y el de cabello largo entraban en la cocina, viendo como el chef estaba con un cigarrillo en la boca y con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Ella no vendrá en una temporada, la sustituirá la nueva sirvienta.-

-Vaya, en menos de dos días hemos tenido reclutados nuevos.-

-Perdónale, el piensa que incluso la cocina es el campo de batalla.- Dijo Sebastian llevando su mano a la frente.- Tanaka, trae a la acompañante de Maylene.-

-Ho Ho Ho.-

Pasados los quince minutos, Sebastian decidió ir a ver porque tardaban tanto en bajar. Pero al salir de la cocina casi se lleva a Maylene por delante.

-Le dije que no viniera, pero no me hizo caso.- Dijo Tanaka mientras volvía a su forma chibi.

-Bien, la señorita Beast.-

-Mally.- Dijo rápidamente la nombrada.

-La señorita Mally será la nueva sirvienta y estará a cargo de Maylene.- La de gafas, que ya se había sentado en la silla más cercana, sonrió.

-Y el señor Ishiki será la mano derecha del chef; con esto espero que os quede claro vuestros puestos de trabajo. Ahora a trabajar.-

-Maylene te acompañaré a tu habitación.- La nombrada asintió y se levantó de la silla.

Mientras los dos subían escaleras arriba, Bard le enseñaba a Ishiki donde se encontraba cada uno de los utensilios de la cocina y los ingredientes que más se utilizaban. Mientras que Tanaka llevaba a Beast por todas las partes de la mansión para que al día siguiente supiera por dónde empezar a hacer su trabajo.

Después de acompañar a Maylene a su habitación, Sebastian fue al despacho de Ciel, no sin antes llevarle una tarta de manzana con el té más refinado que tenían en toda la mansión.

-Sebastian vigila a Beast, no me fio de ella.-

-Yes my lord.- Dijo mientras echaba té en una taza con hermosos adornos azules.

-No queremos que cierta chica muera ¿o sí?- Dijo sonriendo de lado el pequeño conde mientras probaba el té. Sebastian se estremeció, el del parche sabia como molestar a los que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-Dejando las tonterías de lado my lord, la compañía de té Danna´s quiere verle en privado para introducir sus productos en la compañía Phantom.-

-La compañía Danna´s ¿quién es la persona que quiere verme?-

-Su nombre en Alexia, es una mujer.-

-Una mujer que lleva un negocio, interesante; la veré.- Al decir eso Sebastian salió del despacho dejando al pequeño conde pensando.

Al salir se encontró a Beast con unas sabanas en las manos, a diferencia de Maylene esta no se tropezaba tanto como ella. Sonrió al pensar en la joven, solo ella sabía cómo acabar en sus brazos.

**-Días después- **

-Ishiki rápido dame el lanzallamas.-

-Bard, ¿no crees que un lanzallamas no es un utensilio que se utilice en una cocina?-

-Ssssh, yo soy en chef y tu mi ayudante.- Ishiki emprendió, resignado, su camino hacia la despensa donde, además de ingredientes también había un par de armas de guerra.

Y como de costumbre a los pocos minutos Sebastian estaba regañando a los dos hombres por el gran estropicio que habían hecho.

Beast, que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en la grande mansión se encontraba con una bandeja afueras de la habitación de Maylene, la cual ya se sentía mucho mejor y tenía pensado en empezar con su trabajo ese mismo día.

-¿Maylene estas despierta? te he traído el desayuno.- A los pocos minutos una sonriente pelirroja salía de la habitación.

-No hacía falta que me trajeras el desayuno Mally, hoy pienso hacer mis deberes.- Al decir eso cogió la bandeja y bajó con Beast a la cocina.

Al entrar vieron como Bard, Finnian y Tanaka estaban alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Beast bajara.

-Buenos días chicos.- Dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez, y se empezaron a reír.

-Buenos días ¿Maylene te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí pero, ¿dónde está Ishiki?-

-Se fue con Sebastian hace unos minutos.- Respondió Finnian con la boca llena.

-No os importará que vaya a buscarle ¿verdad?-

-No, adelante.- Respondió Beast.

Maylene salió de la cocina en busca de su hermano y de Sebastian. Recorrió salas, pasillos, habitaciones, escaleras. Hasta pasar por la entrada, se asomó por curiosidad por la enorme puerta de madera, que estaba abierta de par en par.

Vio como Elizabeth bajaba de un carruaje, mientras que Ciel la cogía de la mano.

_Que romántico._

Pensó esta al imaginarse cómo sería que Sebastian le cogiera así la mano, para luego dar inicio a un elegante baile de mascaras.

También echó un rápido vistazo a las dos personas que allí había, su hermano y Sebastian, los cuales esperaban a que la joven pareja subieran escaleras arriba para entrar en la mansión.

Maylene se alejó de la puerta y esperó a que Ciel y Lizzy subieran las escaleras.

-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth.- Fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja cuando la joven pareja estaban dentro de la mansión.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Maylene? Me tenías preocupada.- Dijo la rubia, que se lanzó sobre Maylene.

-Sí, me encuentro muchísimo mejor, pero no hacía falta que se preocupara señorita Elizabeth.- Ambas se sonrieron.

-Joven amo, señorita Elizabeth, el desayuno los espera.- Sebastian que estaba de pie observando a su amo y a la prometida de este los llevó al jardín para que ambos pudieran desayunar tranquilamente.

-¡Maylene!-

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?-

-Deja de mirar así a Sebastian, que un día de estos se te caerán los ojos.-

-P-pero que dices.- Sonrojada la joven pelirroja le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermano.

-Venga por favor, ¿aun te acuerdas de cuando te enamoraste por primera vez de aquel joven mercader que venía al pueblo todas las semanas?-

-N-no.-

-"Me casaré con Robert y tendremos muchos hijos"- Dijo este imitando, muy malamente, la voz de la pelirroja.

-Y-yo j-jamás dije e-eso.-

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que dijiste después?-

-¡No! Anda vayamos a desayunar.- Ambos se fueron en dirección a la cocina. Pero desde hacía rato un mayordomo vestido de negro había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Así que muchos hijos ¿no?-

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Guest **_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

_** Westerna **_

_**Vampyr**_

_**Kiki**_

_**Muchos saludos y besos de mi parte. **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Yana Toboso. **_

_**With love: **_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

En mi cabeza seguía rondando las palabras que dijo el hermano de Maylene. Jamás habría pensado que una persona como ella quiera tener una familia. Ella sabe que mientras viva en está mansión no podrá tener una vida normal. No podrá casarse, ni tener hijos. Tampoco podrá ver a sus nietos corretear por el jardín mientras toma el té con su hija y el marido de esta.

Todo esto lo iba pensando mientras me dirigía a la cocina donde encontré a todos los sirvientes desayunando.

-Buenos días Sebastian-san.- Saludaron todos, incluso Beast.

Está ya se había acostumbrado a mi presencia como su superior. Pero el joven amo aun desconfía de ella. Y es más que normal.

-En cuanto terminen de desayunar quiero que empiecen sus tareas; Maylene, Mally vosotras tendréis que dividir vuestro trabajo.- Todos asintieron y volvieron a su tarea principal, alimentarse.

Vi la sonrisa que tenían todos en la cara, Ishiki y Bard hacían bromas y los demás se reían de ellas. Por un momento pensé en que se sentiría al ser un humano. Pero rápidamente deshice mi pensamiento.

_Ser humano no sería ni la mitad de divertido que ser demonio. _

Cogí la bandeja que dejé preparada minutos atrás y me dirigí al jardín donde estaban el joven amo y su futura esposa. Había veces en las cuales el pequeño conde era demasiado bueno y se olvidaba del contrato que hizo conmigo.

-Joven amo, le recuerdo que a las cuatro tiene la reunión con la señorita Alexia.- Este solo asintió mientras volvía a mirar a la joven rubia. Admito que es una humana demasiado molesta. Pero al joven amo no le incomoda en nada tenerla cerca. Es más, juraría que más de una vez este suspira por ver la mirada de la chica.

Terminé de servir el té y me dirigí a la cocina otra vez. Ya no había nadie allí, a excepción de Maylene, Mally, Bard e Ishiki.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesa y Maylene se dio la vuelta para cogerla y llevarla en su lugar correspondiente. En el proceso me sonrió y como era costumbre se tropezó y acabó en mis brazos.

-Tenga más cuidado.- Susurré en su oído mientras se sonrojaba.

-S-si.-

Pasaron las horas, se acercaba el tiempo de que la señorita Elizabeth se fuera.

-Señorita Elizabeth, es hora de que se valla. El joven amo tiene una entrevista dentro de media hora.- Esta se levantó de donde estaba y acompañada por mí y el joven conde la dirigimos a la entrada.

-Cuídate Ciel.- Vi como la rubia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que enseguida se puso rojo.

-C-claro tu también ten c-cuidado.- Cuando ya el carruaje partió los dos entramos en la mansión.

-¿Tiene fiebre joven amo? ¿Necesita que llame a la señorita Elizabeth?- Era mi turno de devolverle la jugada, no solo él podía jugar bien sus cartas.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, demonio?-

-Desgraciadamente no.-

Vi su cara, estaba claro que se había molestado gracias a mi comentario.

Después de que dieran las cuatro un carruaje aparcó en la entrada, de él salió una joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos lilas. Su mirada me transmitía malas sensaciones.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, señorita Alexia.- Está solo asintió con la cabeza, me pareció una falta de respeto el hecho de que no respondiera. La dirigí al despacho del joven amo y allí se quedaron los dos, de vez en cuando entraba para llevarles aperitivos y lo esencial té.

-Es un honor tener delante de mí al famoso conde Phantomhive, mi nombre es Alexia de Wolder.- Su voz era muy suave y agradable de oír.

-El honor es mío, tengo entendido que quiere hacer negocios conmigo.-

-Así es, nuestra compañía va dirigida al té para los niños, y al ser el dueño de una de las marcas para niños más comprada he pensado en usted.- La señorita tenía una mirada fría.

No pude saber de qué más hablaron, pues tenía que hacer mis deberes de mayordomo. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido. Pronto sería la hora de la cena y el joven amo invitó a la señorita Alexia a quedarse a cenar. Esta aceptó.

-Para el menú de esta noche tenemos pastel de pescado, acompañado de un vino dulce, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.- Dejé la comida en la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina.

Allí estaban todos menos Maylene. Pensé que estaría en su habitación puesto que tanto ella como Mally ya habían acabado con su trabajo.

El resto de la noche la pasamos tranquila, la señorita Alexia subió a su carruaje y sonrió antes de irse. Me pareció un poco extraño pues en todo el día no mostró ningún gesto facial.

-Mally llama a Maylene.- Dije mientras esta asentía y subía a ella.

Acompañé al conde a su habitación.

-Hay que tener cuidado con Alexia, no ha dado señal de maldad alguna, pero eso no significa que no podemos desconfiar.-

-Yes, my lord.- Le puse el pijama y me quedé allí hasta que se durmió, había veces que me molestaba el hecho de estar con él hasta que se dormía.

Cuando por fin bajé me encontré con Mally hablando con Ishiki, Bard, Finnian y Tanaka. Todos parecían preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les he dicho que recojan la mesa?-

-Claro, pero…- Empezó Mally.

-Maylene no está en la mansión.- Completó Ishiki.

-¿Qué? ¿La habéis buscado bien?-

-Sí, he mirado en todas partes y no la he encontrado; estaba pensando que estaba contigo, pero veo que no.- Me alarmé.

_¿Dónde estará?_

-Bien, recojan como les he dicho, iré a buscarla.-

-Yes, sir.-

Salí del gran salón y me dirigí a la entrada. A los pocos segundos vi como Ishiki caminaba a mi lado.

-Es mi hermana, no puedo dejar que aparezcas delante de ella como un príncipe.- Sonreí ante su comentario.

-Está bien.- No me quedó de otra que ir a la par que un humano, por lo que se nos hizo muy tarde cuando volvimos a la mansión.

Cuando ambos entramos nos dirigimos a la cocina y allí estaban todos esperando por nosotros.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó preocupada Mally mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Ishiki pasó por su lado y no dijo nada. Parecían todos cansados.

-No la hemos encontrado, esperaremos a mañana y si no aparece tendremos que ir a Londres; ahora vayan todos a dormir, es muy tarde.-

Muy dentro de mi ser esperaba que al día siguiente ella apareciera con su sonrisa dando los buenos días a todos.

* * *

_**Quiero responder a algunas preguntas. **_

_**-Doll, Joker y compañía no aparecerán en el fic, por el simple hecho de que me sería muy difícil explicar el cómo escaparon de la muerte. **_

_**-Snake si aparecerá y falta poco, uno o dos capítulos para su flamante regreso(?) **_

_**Espero que haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_** Westerna **_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way (Pd: A mí si me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito)**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes son míos a excepción de Ishiki, los demás son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**_

_**With love:**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**-Pov´s Maylene-**

Hoy fue un día realmente agotador y para variar no podíamos armar escándalo o ruido porque venía una señora hacer negocios con el joven amo. La verdad no me importaba mucho quien era ni que quería. Mientras no trajera problemas a la mansión me parecía perfecto.

-Mally me voy a mi cuarto estoy muy cansada.- Me despedí de todos y subí escaleras arriba.

Entré en mi cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, encendí la luz y fui al servicio. Me quité las gafas y me lavé la cara.

Salí del servicio y entré de nuevo a mi habitación. Me tumbé un rato en la cama. Aun me dolía la herida. Me levanté y me quité el vestido para verla, aun no había cicatrizado. Rocé con mis dedos la herida a lo cual respondí con un quejido.

Sentí un viento helado y es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que tenía la ventana abierta, me acerqué a ella y la cerré.

-Qué extraño, juraría que tenía la ventana cerrada.- Me di la vuelta y alguien me tapó la boca y me ató las manos. Vi con impotencia a aquel hombre de ojos amarillos.

-Estate quieta y no resultarás herida.- Susurró en mi oído, su voz era siniestra y gruesa.

Me tapó los ojos con una venda y me puso un esparadrapo en la boca. Luego sentí como me levantaban en el aire para caer en algo duro.

-Vamos, nos está esperando.- Dijo ese extraño hombre mientras me tiraba en un asiento. Empezamos a movernos, seguramente estamos en un carruaje.

Paramos y alguien entró.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted conde.- Era la voz de una mujer.

-Bien, vamos antes de que se den cuenta.- Dijo.

Alguien me quitó la venda y me topé con unos ojos lila que me miraban con lujuria.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Maylene.- Vi como esa extraña mujer se quitaba el sombrero que tenia y se sentaba mi lado.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mí?-

-Es un secreto, hermosa.- Empezó a reírse, su risa daba miedo.

-Vendrán a por mí.- Ella paró de reír y me volvió a mirar.

-Lo dudo preciosa, para cuando te estén buscando ya no podrás volver.- Acarició mi cara y mis labios.

-Esos labios…- Vi como ella se acercaba a mí y yo aterrorizada retrocedí lo más que pude. Pero para mi desgracia apenas pude retroceder.

No tardé en sentir como sus asquerosos labios se posaban sobre los míos besándolos con desesperación. Tocaba mi cuerpo como si fuera un juguete, pero no pasó a más porque el carruaje se detuvo.

-Señorita Alexia, ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el hombre que me cargó hasta el carruaje. Ella bajó y me miró.

-Llévala con Lie, que la vistan apropiadamente.- Me asusté al ver su mirada.

_¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? _

Pensé mientras el hombre me sacaba del carruaje y me llevaba a empujones.

Al parecer Alexia era la asesina que perturba Londres desde hace días. No abusó de mí, pero si jugó conmigo como si fuera una muñeca que acababa de comprar. Me obligó a cambiarme repetidas veces de vestido y me maquilló una y otra vez.

Desperté al lado de Alexia, me estaba agarrando de la cintura. Era mi oportunidad de escapar. Me solté de su agarre y me quité el pesado vestido que llevaba encima. Me pude la bata con la cual me trajeron en la noche. Miré por la ventana aun no había amanecía y eso estaba bien.

Salí de la habitación y fui con cuidado de no encontrarme con nadie. Para fortuna mía todos estaban dormidos. No tardé en llegar a la puerta.

_Ha sido demasiado fácil. Si solo tuviera mis armas. _

Pensé, pero al acercarme vi que había un hombre mayor cuidando la puerta. Daba gracias a que estaba dormido.

Me di media vuelta y busqué la cocina.

_Debe tener otra salida allí. _

Cuando por fin la encontré alguien entró en la enorme cocina y no pude salir así que me escondí detrás de un mueble. Me mordí los labios para que esa persona se fuera en cuanto antes.

Me asomé un poco y vi que era el mismo viejo que estaba en la entrada. Estuvo allí media hora, la cual para mí fue una eternidad. En cuanto salió aproveché y corrí rápidamente hacía la salida.

Pronto saldría de ese horrible lugar.

**-Pov´s Grell-**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mí querido Sebastian, así que decidí ir a visitarlo pero de camino a la mansión estando en Londres vi a la mujer de cabellos rojos que vivía allí.

Estaba corriendo, tenía todo el vestido manchado y mojado por la lluvia. El maquillaje se le corría por sus mejillas y de vez en cuando se tropezaba con sus pies, que por cierto estaban mojados y desnudos.

Me compadecí y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me preguntó cuando por fin la alcancé.

-El amor de Sebastian.-

-¿Qué?- Ella retrocedió con cara de espanto y tristeza. No tardó mucho en desmayarse y lo hizo en mis brazos.

-Tss… ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- Pregunté mientras iba camino a la mansión.

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

Estuve toda la noche buscando a Maylene, ¿dónde demonios se puede esconder una humana como ella? Fui a despertar a Ishiki y compañía, que no tardaron en preguntarme si Maylene había regresado.

-¿Dónde se puede haber metido?- Preguntó Bard mientras los demás estaban con la cabeza agachada comiendo de sus respectivos platos.

Cuando todos acabaron y se dispusieron a recoger oímos un ruido.

No tardamos en ir y ver como el ser que más odiaba tenía a Maylene en brazos.

-¡Sebas-chan!- Por un instante recordé las palabras que me dijo hacía semanas

_-Dime, ¿alguien morirá en la mansión Phantomhive?-_

_-Mmm, pues, no, aun…-_

_-¿Cómo que aun?-_

_-Pues que aun no morirá nadie en la mansión.-_

Me acerqué a él y vi la respiración de Maylene, mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo.

_Un momento si yo no tengo corazón. _

Pensé mientras cogía a Maylene de los bazos del pelirrojo.

**-Pov´s Maylene-**

Abrí los ojos justo para ver como Sebastian me cogía entre sus brazos y me dejaba en los de mi hermano.

-¿Y mi premio?- Escuché decir al ser que me rescató.

-Fuera.-

-Joooo, pero la última vez me recompensaste muy bien, venga solo un besito.- Para cuando dijo eso yo ya estaba de pie, ayudada por mi hermano.

_¿Qué?_

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca más en tu vida.-

-¿Eh? Así que a mí me hechas, pero a la despechada de pelo negro no le dices nada.-

Ya no entendía nada, giré mi cabeza para ver como la pelinegra se sentía nerviosa.

-¿Mally? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté, ella me miró y a la vez Sebastian.

-Maylene, yo… lo siento.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Me acerqué a ella.

-Yo sé lo que sientes por Sebastian, pero pasó antes de conocerte y ahora me arrepiento cada vez que te veo.-

-Vale ahora sí que no entiendo nada.-

-Mally, ¡ya basta!- Interrumpió el joven amo bajando por las escaleras acompañado por Tanaka.

-Grell, haz el favor de irte.- Dijo el del parche.

-¡Espera!- Corrí hasta el hombre de larga cabellera y le miré a los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Luego le di un beso en la mejilla. Después se fue.

Me di la vuelta y vi la cara de Sebastian.

Por un momento pensé que estaba ¿celoso?

-Ya que están de pie hagan algo de provecho y empiecen con sus tareas.- Sebastian se acercó hacía mí y me guió a mi habitación.

Cuando entré vi mi vestido tirado en el suelo, me daba un poco de vergüenza que Sebastian me viera así.

-B-bueno, ya puede irse.-

-Lo entiendo, pero antes quiero que me cuentes a donde habías ido.-

-V-verá…- Le conté por todo lo que pasé y él solo asintió.

-Entiendo.- Al decir eso se levantó y me miró. Yo también me levanté para ir a acompañarle a la puerta.

-Tiene algo aquí.- Dijo al acercase y acariciarme la mejilla.

-G-gra…- No terminé la palabra cuando los labios de Sebastian se posaron sobre los míos.

-Tienes la mañana libre.- Dijo al separarse de mí.

-C-claro.-

**-Pov´s Beast-**

Vi como Black bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba hacía mi.

-Dentro de media hablaré contigo.- Asentí, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

Estuve toda la media hora en la cocina, lavando los platos y oyendo las tonterías de Bard e Ishiki.

-Sois tal para cual.- Dije mientras me reía.

-Bard, Ishiki déjenme a solas con Mally.- Black entró en la cocina y los nombrados salieron de ella.

-Mally, no quiero que le digas nada a Maylene.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pero…-

-Nada de peros…- Se detuvo porque oímos otro ruido en la entrada. Cuando salimos vimos como un montón de hombre vestidos de negro y una mujer vestida de lila se acercaba a pie.

-Llama a Bard, Finnian, Maylene e Ishiki, diles que se preparen hay que defender a la mansión.-

Al oír eso corrí como loca por toda la mansión. Al cabo de unos segundos todos estábamos en la entrada.

-Ishiki, Maylene y Mally, vosotros protegeréis la entrada. Bard y Finnian iréis a la parte superior de la mansión, yo me encargaré de atrás.-

Asentimos y nos preparamos. Yo me encontraba en un extremo, Ishiki en otro y Maylene estaba en frente de la puerta.

No tardamos en empezar a combatir, aunque fueran muchos en cuanto a fuerza nosotros éramos mejores.

-Maylene, vuelve conmigo.- Se podían oír perfectamente las palabras de esa mujer.

**-Pov´s Ishiki-**

_¿De qué va esta loca? _

Me pregunté al ponerme delante de mi hermana y apuntar hacia la mujer vestida de lila.

-¡Vuelve por dónde has vuelto y deja a mi hermana en paz!-

-¡Já! Ella es hermosa y no dejaré que se vaya tan fácilmente.-

_¿Pero qué?_

No tardé mucho y empecé blandir mi espada para alejarla lo máximo posible de Maylene. La mujer no tardó en sacar una espada y enfrentarme.

-Eres buena con la espada.- Dije al rozarle la mejilla con la afilada hoja.

-Lo mismo te digo.- Frunció el ceño y se limpió la sangre que le caía de la cara. No tardó en abalanzarse otra vez contra mí.

**-Pov´s Normal-**

De vez en cuando Maylene le echaba un ojo a su hermano, era imposible no preocuparse por él. Pero por un descuido de Maylene, le dieron un golpe y cayó al suelo. Buscó a Ishiki con la mirada justo para ver como uno de ellos le atravesaba el estomago con la espada a su contrincante.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Sí, Maylene y Sebastian por fin se besaron, que se esperaban ya son diez capítulos y no ha habido ningún roce de labios #-.-**_

_**¿Quién habrá matado a quien? **_

_**¿Ishiki a Alexia? **_

_**O**_

_**¿Alexia a Ishiki?**_

_**Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué yuri?**_

_**Pues… no lo sé, me dio el venazo y así se quedará xD**_

…_**..**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes son míos a excepción de Ishiki, los demás son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**_

_**With love:**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**-Cuarenta minutos antes-**

Sebastian entró en el despacho de su joven amo.

-¿Dónde estuvo Maylene toda la noche?- Este se sorprendió, nadie le había dicho de la desaparición de ella.

-La secuestraron, fue Alexia.- Respondió mientras echaba té en una taza.

-¿Con que motivo? Entiendo que me quisiera a mí a ti o incluso a Ishiki.-

-Tengo entendido que es el misterioso hombre que ataca a las mujeres en Londres.-

-Pues de hombre tiene lo que tú de santo.- Sebastian se sorprendió, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-Sebastian, protege a la mansión.-

-Yes my lord.- Respondió mientras se inclinaba.

**-Ahora-**

-¡NOOOO!-El grito de Maylene alertó a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Eres bueno, pero tus movimientos fallan y te distraes.- Susurró Alexia en el oído a Ishiki el cual cayó al suelo con una gran mancha de sangre. Los pétalos de las rosas blancas, que minutos atrás habían volado ahora estaban manchados de sangre.

La sangre de Ishiki.

Maylene con los ojos llorosos se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacía la malvada mujer.

-¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!- La pelirroja disparaba balas, que volaban por todos lados.

Mientras tanto, Beast, Bard y Finnian miraban con impotencia como la chica con rabia en sus ojos intentaba matar a la asesina de su hermano.

-Hay que detenerla o resultará herida.- Susurró Beast dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de pronto Finnian, señalando a un cuerpo alargado dirigirse hacía la mujer vestida de lila.

-Eso es… ¡Snake! Está vivo.- Beast se emocionó tanto que cuando se dio cuenta Alexia ya estaba en los suelos, la serpiente la había mordido.

Los hombres de negro al ver como su ama caía dieron retirada y se largaron por donde vinieron.

-Ishiki.- Maylene lloraba con impotencia al ver el cadáver de su hermano tendido a sus pies.

-No llores… eres una mujer fuerte.- Sebastian no tardó en venir y ver todo lo que había pasado. Se acercó a Maylene e Ishiki le sonrió.

-Cuídala por mí, te la encargo.- Y con esas últimas palabras cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca.

-Ishiki… Ishiki abre los ojos, te necesito conmigo.- Susurró Maylene.

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

En un momento dado los hombres se retiraron, no les perseguí. Cuando llegué a la entrada vi el cuerpo de Alexia tendido en el suelo, una serpiente y el mismo dueño al lado del cuerpo. Quise acercarme a él, pero oí los sollozos de Maylene. Me puse a su lado y vi a Ishiki con una sonrisa.

-Cuídala por mí, te la encargo.- Luego cerró los ojos. Maylene empezó a llorar aun más fuerte que antes. Agitaba el cuerpo de su hermano y le daba fuertes bofetadas en la cara.

-¡Despierta, no me gusta este juego!- Le cogí la mano antes de que la estampara otra vez en la mejilla de Ishiki.

-Maylene, esto… no es un juego.- Ella había girado su cabeza y me miraba con rabia por detenerla de su acción, suavizó su rostro y volvió a llorar.

-Maylene.- Beast se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

El joven amo no tardó en venir y ver el estropicio que había en el jardín. Y yo como buen mayordomo les ordené a todos que recogieran, pero no me esperé lo que vino después.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Mi hermano acaba de morir y tú quieres que recojamos esto.- Maylene estaba furiosa, sus ojos lo demostraban y sus acciones no eran propias de ella, pues al segundo siguiente estampó su mano contra mi mejilla.

-¡Maylene!- El joven amo decidió intervenir.

-Yo… lo siento…pero.- Bajó la cabeza y se fue de allí.

-May…-

-Déjala Mally, seguro que necesita estar sola. Que hacen aun ahí recojan esto en cuanto antes.-

-Yes sir.- Me di la vuelta y vi al joven amo enfrente de Snake.

-No has dudado en matar a esta mujer que en ningún momento te ha atacado.-

-Se equivoca, más de una vez nos ha intentado matar. Dice Wilde.- Me acerqué y me quedé al lado de mi amo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-¡Snake!- Beast llegó corriendo a abrazar a su querido amigo.

-Beast, estas viva. Dice Oscar.-

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿dónde has estado esto este tiempo?-

-Buscándoos. Dice Goethe.-

-Sebastian, podría…- No continuó y vio al joven amo. Vi como se sonrojó, por un momento pensó que yo era Black y no su superior.

-Que se quede, alguien tiene que reemplazar a Ishiki.- Eso me sorprendió, aunque en el fondo se que le afectó la muerte de este.

**-Con Maylene-**

La pesadilla se volvía a repetir, el destino me castiga por todo lo malo que hice en el pasado.

Estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma imagen.

Alexia retirando su espada del estomago de mi hermano.

De todas las personas del mundo a Ishiki es al cual más amo. Él fue mi confidente durante mi infancia y cuando lo volví a ver por un momento pensé que esos recuerdos volverían.

-¿Por qué…?- Sollocé, mis lágrimas no paraban.

Me levanté y vi como alguien se acercaba, quería atacarle pero vi a Ishiki, corrí hacía él y lo abracé.

-¡Ishiki!- Me devolvió el abrazo, era tan cálido y lleno de amor.

-Maylene.- Levanté la cabeza para ver unos ojos rojos.

-Tú no eres…-

-Lo siento Maylene.- Bajé la cabeza y me refugié en el pecho de Sebastian.

-Esto no tenía que haber acabado así, ella me quería a mí; debí haberme ido con ella.-

-No.- Mis lágrimas aumentaron, solo por pensar en ello me hacía sentir mal.

Estuvimos allí durante horas, de pie. El acariciándome el pelo y diciéndome palabras de consuelo. Jamás pensé que Sebastian fuera así.

Me desperté en mi cama, aun no había amanecido, pero no podía estar encerrada más en esa habitación.

Fui a la entrada, ya no había cadáveres y el cuerpo de Ishiki ya no estaba.

_¿Dónde estará? _

Giré mi cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada.

-Si buscas el cuerpo de tu hermano no te molestes, aquí no está.-

-Mally…-

-Lo siento mucho…-Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-No lo sientas, el destino no me depara un bonito futuro, y eso siempre lo he sabido.-

-¿Sabes?, eso fue lo mismo que pensé al ver como sacaban el cuerpo de Doll delante de mis ojos, pero luego apareciste tú con tu generosidad y me enseñaste a dar segundas oportunidades. Ahora te lo digo yo, dale una segunda oportunidad a la vida.-

-Pero nadie le dio una segunda oportunidad a Ishiki.-

-Maylene no hagas como que eres a la única que le ha afectado esto. Todos en esa mansión están dolidos. Mañana será el funeral de tu hermano, así que descansa.- Me sorprendí al oír eso.

-C-claro.-

-Venga, yo te acompaño.-

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

**-Pov´s Ciel-**

Sebastian me levantó temprano, me vistió y me puso el desayuno delante. No tenía ganas de comer, antes vi la cara de Maylene y no me gustó verla así.

Cuando salimos de la mansión rumbo a la iglesia vi la cara de todos. Mentiría si digo que no me ha afectado en nada la muerte de aquel muchacho. Entiendo el dolor de Maylene.

Llegamos a la iglesia y después de las palabras del cura lo enterramos. Undertaker estaba allí y como siempre tenía su cara de burla.

-He He He ya no le veo tan contento conde.- Me irrita su voz.

Cuando tuvimos que irnos Maylene se quedó allí un rato más, a su lado estaba Mally y Sebastian.

Quizás después de esto el futuro le sonría y a ella un poco.

Pensé al darme la vuelta y ver a Lizzy sonriéndome.

Seguro que su futuro será un poco más especial que su presente.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Si, desde un principio Ishiki no tenía un final feliz. No me pidan que lo resucite porque no es demonio como Sebastian. (O si…)**_

_**Naaaah, no se emocionen que no resucitará. **_

_**Un minuto de silencio por este hermoso personaje**_

_**¿Os gustó este capítulo?**_

_**Espero que si *cruza los dedos y cierra los ojos***_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenece, excepto Ishiki (el cual yace muerto) los demás son todos creación de Yana Toboso. **_

_**With love:**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

Después de que Maylene saliera corriendo en dirección al bosque y todos los demás terminaran de recoger el estropicio, apareció Grell.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Estaba molesto con él, bueno más bien celoso.

-Ya te lo dije hace tiempo, alguien moriría en la mansión.-

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, Grell sabía de la aparición de Ishiki desde el principió.

-Es una pena, era hermoso.- Dijo mientras veía su registro. Me dio un poco de curiosidad y me acerqué a verlo yo también.

Pude ver como él y Maylene jugaban, los dos parecían felices. Luego las imágenes cambiaron rápidamente y vi el rostro de Ishiki manchado de sangre, aun era un niño y su hermana estaba tirada en un callejón se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro y luego desapareció.

Me di la vuelta, no quería saber el pasado de Maylene, o no hasta que ella me lo contara.

-La chica ¿está bien?- Me sorprendió que Grell preguntara eso.

No le respondí y miré en la dirección donde hacía minutos Maylene había corrido.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Cuando el funeral acabó Maylene se quedó observando la tumba de su hermano, me quedé a su lado y al otro lado tenía a Beast. Aunque no me gustara admitirlo, la pelinegra ya formaba parte de nuestras vidas y ya no la veíamos como una amenaza.

-Maylene hay que irse.- Dije al ver como el joven amo empezaba a subir al carruaje.

-Claro.- Su voz sonaba cansada, triste y apagada. Jamás había visto así a la peli-vino, y la verdad no me gustaba.

Esta noche se quedaría con nosotros la señorita Elizabeth, la cual esperaba que animara a Maylene. Porque Beast, Finnian, Bard y Tanaka lo intentaron y todos fracasaron.

**-Pov´s Ciel-**

Cuando llegamos a la mansión era ya la hora de comer y Sebastian nos puso la comida delante. Ni Lizzy ni yo teníamos ganas de comer. Últimamente pensaba más en ella. Y me angustiaba más el verla lejos de mí.

_¿Será esto el denominado amor?_

La miré, de vez en cuando cogía algo del plato y lo llevaba a su boca, me gustaban esos labios. Tan rosados y a la vez tan apetitosos. Me gustaban sus ojos verdes, eran los más hermosos, nunca había visto orbes tan bonitos.

-¿Ciel te pasa algo?- Me levanté de la mesa y la cogí de la mano, no quería soltarla.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo era mi prometida.

-Nada, solo vayamos al jardín.-

-Claro.- Me sonrió, esa sonrisa hace que me olvide de la pesadilla que viví años atrás.

Sebastian pasó delante de nosotros y me sonrió en forma de burla, ese demonio sabe cómo, cuándo y con quién molestarme y por eso lo odió tanto.

-Ciel, últimamente estas más distraído.-

-Claro que no, sigo igual que siempre.-

-¿Me prometes algo?- Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, la conocía tan bien.

-Claro.-

-Prométeme que no te irás.- Eso me tomó por sorpresa, y cuando llegamos al jardín rodeados de rosas le sonreí. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía y me alegraba que ella fuera la única que veía mi sonrisa.

No le respondí, porque todo el mundo puede prometer a través de las palabras, así que solo la abracé. Ella se sorprendió, lo noté cuando tensó su cuerpo, pero al final correspondió mí abrazo.

-Lizzy, te amo.-

-Ciel… yo también te amo.- Por un momento pensé que diría que me odiaba, de todos modos me lo merecía por la forma en la cual la he tratado.

Me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos y luego dirigí mi mirada a sus labios. Había oído hablar del tal famoso beso. Ese acto en el cual dos personas se demuestran su amor.

_¿Cómo será besar a Lizzy? _

Por una vez en mi vida quería sentirme vivo, amar y dejarme ser amado, sonreír y que me sonrían. Tener un futuro donde el sol brille cada día.

Me acerqué a ella, tenía las mejillas adornadas por un carmín muy oscuro que en su momento me pareció muy hermoso. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando estábamos a solo centímetros del tan deseado beso y cuando ocurrió sentí que ya no tocaba el suelo, el mundo se desvanecía a mí alrededor. Por un momento sentí la felicidad y disfruté de ella.

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

El pequeño de mi amo por fin se ha declarado y no solo eso, ha besado a la señorita Elizabeth. No sé cómo sentirme, últimamente veo mucho amor en esta mansión y lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo lo demuestra y yo solo le he dado un mísero beso a Maylene…

_Un momento, ¿desde cuándo quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos a Maylene? _

_Sebastian bipolar decídete de una vez. _

-Oye Sebastian ¿cuándo piensas declararte a Maylene?- Preguntó Bard divertido.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, seguro que está necesitada de amor en estos momentos.-

_¡Oh no! Eso sí que no, si alguien debe darle amor a Maylene soy yo y nadie más. _

**-Pov´s Mally-**

Cuando oí lo que dijo Bard me extrañó en ningún momento dio signos de estar enamorado de Maylene. Black, celoso y pensativo salió de la cocina murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes ese ardiente y apasionado amor por Maylene?- Pregunté divertida.

-Desde que el celoso de Sebastian no se le declara.-

-Ya entiendo, eres muy malo Bard juegas con los sentimientos de tu superior.- Ambos empezamos a reírnos. Me estaba dando cuenta que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Joker y me alegraba, no se puede amar a alguien que está muerto.

Salí de la cocina y caminé por la mansión, hasta ahora no me había parado a admirarla. Sus paredes blancas y las esculturas que adornaban cada rincón por el cual pasaba. Los cuadros y las cortinas de la mejor calidad. Me detuve en el gigantesco cuadro de la entrada, estaban dos personas, los cual supuse que eran los padres de Smile.

_El padre de Smile tiene cierto parecido a Sebastian. _

**-Pov´s Maylene-**

Cuando llegamos a la mansión lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación. Llorar es lo único que me consuela, lo perdí todo una vez más. Alguien entró en la habitación, no llamó pero tampoco me importó mucho. Ya pasé por esto una vez y lo pasaré otra, después volveré a sonreír y haré como que nada de esto pasó.

-Maylene, deberías comer algo.- Era la voz de Sebastian. No contesté. Se sentó a mí lado y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza.

-Sebastian-san ¿se puede revivir a los muertos?-

-No ¿de dónde has sacado eso?-

-¿Sabes? más de una vez he escuchado tus conversaciones con el joven amo.- Y era cierto, hasta ahora no le había dicho nada pero yo lo sabía todo, o bueno más o menos tenía una idea formada en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído?- Dejó de acariciarme la cabeza así que me levanté y con mis manos atrapé su mano izquierda. Le retiré el guante y vi lo que hacía tiempo quería ver.

-Un pentagrama.- Dije mientras tocaba el tatuaje. Era increíblemente fascinante y hermoso.

-¿Y sabes lo que significa este pentagrama?- Le miré a los ojos y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de no.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-

-Sí.- Sus ojos se iluminaron, ahora eran de color rosa brillante. Me puse de rodillas y con mis manos atrapé sus mejillas, miré muy de cerca sus ojos.

-Maylene.-

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que me aparté y me sonrojé.

-He leído sobre eso en algunos de los libros que hay en la biblioteca, eres un demonio.-

-¿No te da miedo?-

-No, n-no me puede dar miedo alguien a quien a-amo.- Me estaba declarando a Sebastian, no me lo podía creer.

-Maylene, los demonios… no amamos.-

* * *

_**Y a partir de ahora empezará lo romántico. **_

_**Mi parte favorita :3**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_** Westerna **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**With love:**_

_**Mihaela-Taka**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

-¿Qué?- Maylene estaba sorprendida y confundida, si hace apenas unos días la estaba besando.

-Los demonios no tienen corazón.- Maylene sonrió y llevó su mano a su pecho.

-Todo humano que tenga ese musculo que bombea sangre dentro de su ser tiene corazón.-

Sebastian se sorprendió. Maylene dejó su pecho y tocó el de Sebastian, su corazón no dejaba de ser como el de un humano, pues latía con rapidez.

-Y el tuyo late muy deprisa.- Se rió y Sebastian alejó la mano de Maylene. Ya no le hacía falta ninguna prueba o señal, ella sabía que Sebastian sentía algo.

Maylene se levantó y salió de su propia habitación.

**-Pov´s Sebastian-**

En mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Maylene. Pero dejé de pensar rápido en ella porque tenía que encontrar a Snake y hablar con él. Supongo que ahora el sustituiría a Ishiki en la cocina.

Bajé y fui a la cocina.

-Bard…- Vi como estaba conversando con Snake y me sorprendió un poco.

-Sebastian, ¿ya te has declarado a Maylene? Ha bajado un poco más contenta.- Si no fuera porque soy un mayordomo ya le habría soltado unas cuantas barbaridades.

-Bard, ya veo que has congeniado con tu nuevo compañero.-

**-Pov´s Beast/Mally-**

Estaba recogiendo las sabanas sucias de las habitaciones cuando me tropecé con Maylene.

-Hola Maylene ¿cómo te encuentras?- Vi como levantó la cabeza y me sonrió, me sorprendí bastante pues pensaba que iba a estar devastada por la pérdida de Ishiki.

-Como siempre.- Dejé las sabanas a un lado y me acerqué a ella, la cogí de los hombros e hice que me mirara a la cara. No le dije nada, sabía que necesitaba un abrazo y eso hice.

-Mally…-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no hace falta que me ocultes nada.- Maylene empezó a llorar. Oí como alguien se acercaba.

-Maylene estabas aquí.- Levanté mi mirada y vi a la joven de pelo rubio, por lo que me contaron Bard y Finnian ella es la prometida de Smile.

-Señorita Elizabeth.- Maylene dejó de abrazarme y miró a la joven.

-Siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar Maylene.-

-No se preocupe por mi señorita.-

-No hace falta que me trates tan formal.- Vi que me estaba mirando, así que decidí presentarme ante ella.

-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth, soy Mally.-

-Ya he oído hablar de ti Mally.- Me sonrió y yo a su vez.

**-Muy lejos de la mansión-**

Una mujer con el vestido destrozado y moribunda se arrastraba por el suelo, cubierta de sangre y barro, cualquiera diría que es un cadáver.

-E-ese maldito, m-me las p-pagará.- Dijo al pararse cerca de una orilla. Vio su reflejo y metió su mano en el agua.

Por un momento se le pareció ver el reflejo de un ser de ojos dorados en el agua. Giró la cabeza y no vio a nadie, pero al llevar su mirada otra vez al agua siguió viendo a aquel ser.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Quieres vengarte?- Se sorprendió de una manera increíble, el hombre que estaba en el agua le había respondido, se frotó los ojos con las manos, los cerró y los volvió a abrir, pero el reflejo seguía allí.

-S-sí.- Dijo al cabo de un rato, entonces esa persona salió del agua como una estatua, de hermosas proporciones, cara pálida y ojos dorados. Cualquiera diría que es un personaje sacado de un cuento de princesas.

-Entonces, hagamos un contrato.-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que querías venganza, pues yo te ayudaré.-

-Está bien.-

Aquel ser sonrió con malicia, sus ojos se iluminaron, dejando ver ese hermoso color rosa. Se acercó a la mujer y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, el sol se tapó por unos nubarrones negros y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente.

**-En la mansión-**

-Vaya, parece que hoy va a llover.- Dijo Finnian que estaba en el jardín junto a Maylene, que estaba recogiendo las sabanas que horas atrás había tendido Beast.

-Tienes razón, se nota que ya estamos en otoño.- Dijo después de recoger la última sabana y dejarla en el cesto.

Maylene entró en la mansión, pasó por la cocina saludando a Bard y a aquel hombre extraño.

-Maylene espera.- La denominada se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Bard.

-Tú eres la única que no se ha presentado ante Snake.-

-Encantada.- Dijo, seca y cortante, no le hacía gracia ver al reemplazo de su hermano.

-Es un honor conocerte por fin, dice Goethe.- Maylene asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí.

-Maylene, el joven amo te espera en su despacho.- Dijo Mally al pasar por delante de ella.

-Déjame esto a mí.- Dijo refiriéndose al cesto donde se encontraban las sabanas.

-Claro.-

La peli-vino se dirigió a donde estaba su joven amo, se paró delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente, luego llamo a la puerta para oír un leve _"Pasa"_

-Joven amo ¿me llamaba?- Maylene cerró la puerta detrás de ella y adelantó dos pasos.

-Sí, es sobre algo que acabas de descubrir.- El corazón de Maylene latió con fuerza, lo único que había descubierto era que Sebastian era demonio, pero ¿su joven amo lo sabía?

-C-claro.-

-Puesto que ya sabes que Sebastian es un demonio, es mejor que te cuente la historia completa, ¿verdad?- Maylene abrió los ojos de sobremanera y miró a Sebastian el cual le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-S-sí.-

Ciel le contó todo lo que había vivido todos esos años y al acabar el relato se quitó el parche, dejando ver ese ojo de distinto color y con un pentagrama.

-Asombroso.- Susurro Maylene.

-No quiero que nadie más sepa esto, te lo he contado a ti porque cierto demonio no sabe cerrar la boca cuando es debido, no sabe contenerse delante de la mujer que ama.- Sebastian, el cual estaba echando té en una taza se sobrepasó al oír eso, lo que provocó que la bandeja se llenara de té.

Maylene sonrió y Ciel le envió una sonrisa burlona.

_Esta me las pagaras. _

Pensó Sebastian mientras limpiaba la bandeja y dejaba la taza de té en la mesa.

-Ya puedes retirarte Maylene, tú también Sebastian.- Ambos asintieron y salieron a la vez por la puerta.

Ciel se levantó y se fue a la sala de juegos, donde encontró a Lizzy descansando sobre el sillón con una muñeca de porcelana entre sus brazos.

**-Pov´s Maylene-**

Cuando vi la acción de Sebastian me di cuenta que lo que me dijo en la mañana no era cierto, él si tiene corazón, aunque en el fondo no lo sienta.

-Veo que estás de mejor humor.- Detrás de mí resonó la voz de Sebastian. No le respondí y me paré, otra vez me recordaron mi nefasta realidad.

Miraba al suelo, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más no dejé que estas cayeran. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Pronto sentí como unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban por la espalda, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Tienes razón Maylene, todo ser que tenga un órgano que bombea sangre tiene corazón.-

-¿Eeeh?-

-No se preocupe madame, yo haré que todos sus problemas desaparezcan.-

_¿Eso es una declaración? _

Sebastian me dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, se acercó a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, nuestro aliento se entremezclaba y mi respiración se volvía agitada. Al final me puse de puntillas y le besé, estaba cansada de esperar tanto. Sebastian sonrió y correspondió el beso, el cual poco a poco subía de tono.

-Aquí no madame.- Dijo al separarse de mí, se acerco a mi oído y luego besó mi mejilla, después de eso desapareció del pasillo dejándome sola, con la boca abierta, el corazón agitado y con sus palabras aun resonando en mi oído.

"_Esta noche iré a visitarla Madame"_

_**¡Siii! Como me encanta esta parte. **_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews :3 **_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Bruja Nocturna**_

_**marcelineakuma**_

_**huawei y320 **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Ishiki y Alexia, los demás son creación de Yana Toboso. **_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

-Pov´s Mally/Beast-

Desde que Maylene vino ha estado bastante distraída, ha rota más platos de los que está acostumbrada.

-¿Maylene?- Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-N-no nada…- La miré extrañada y la dejé ir, pero la seguí para ver que hacía.

Se fue a la biblioteca, me he dado cuenta que cuando se aburre se pone a leer libros de demonios o cosas por el estilo y raras veces lee historias como Romeo y Julieta.

La vi dejar el libro y luego sonreír como boba hacia el techo.

-¿Qué haces Mally?- Me di la vuelta y tapé la boca de Bard.

-Sssh…- Luego señalé hacía la puerta y vimos como Maylene cogió el libro, lo llevó a su pecho y volvió a sonreír.

Bard quito mi mano de su boca, y me llevó a otro lugar. En ningún momento soltó mi mano.

-¿Qué haces?- Me preguntó una vez que estábamos lejos de la biblioteca.

-Pues, es que me parecía muy sospechosa la conducta de Maylene, por eso he decidido perseguirla.-

-Acosadora de mujeres.-

-¿Qué has dicho, destrozador de cocinas?-

-Lo que oyes.-

-Serás…- Bard se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo me quedé allí, luego decidí ir a ver a Maylene otra vez. Fui a la biblioteca, pero no estaba.

-Sebastian ¿has visto a Maylene?- Le pregunté al verle pasar por mi lado.

-Se dirigía a la cocina, si no me equivoco.-

-Gracias.- Le sonreí y me fui a la cocina.

Cuando llegué la vi en frente de Snake.

-Snake, siento haberme comportado antes así, si no te importa me gustaría presentarme de nuevo.- Este solo asintió.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive, soy Maylene un placer conocerte.- Eso fue un poco raro.

-El placer es mío, dice Oscar.- Esta le sonrió al albino y se dio la vuelta, yo por mi parte decidí dejarla ir, puesto que se acercaba la hora de la cena y teníamos que prepararla.

-¿El señor destroza cocinas necesita ayuda?- Pregunté divertida.

-Pela las patatas.- He hice lo que me pidió.

-Pov´s Sebastian-

Desde que le dije eso a Maylene, ha estado muy rara.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con Bard, Snake y Beast cocinando estaba un poco extrañado, pues no había explotado nada, aun.

Después de la cena, llevé al joven amo a su habitación y Paula junto con la señorita Elizabeth iban a la habitación asignada para cada una.

-Pov´s Normal-

Al acabar de fregar los platos todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Que frio hace.- Dijo Maylene mientras cerraba la puerta, hacía unos minutos acababa de empezar a llover.

La joven pelirroja decidió ir a darse un baño bien caliente para no tener que pensar en las palabras que le había dicho su superior horas atrás.

El baño estaba lleno de vapor, solo se distinguía la bañera y el cabello rojo de la joven que tarareaba una canción mientras miraba al techo.

Maylene cerró por un momento los ojos y se imaginó estando en medio de un baile, con un hermoso vestido azul y el pelo suelto, bailando al compás de los instrumentos con Sebastian.

-Sebastian-san.- Susurro mientras abría los ojos y elevaba su mano, la cual estaba llena de espuma.

-Yes madame.- Maylene se asusto y se puso de pie, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista del mayordomo.

No dijo palabra alguna, estaba con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No debería exponer su cuerpo ante vistas ajenas, madame.- Dijo Sebastian mientras envolvía a la pelirroja en una toalla y la sacaba de la bañera como si fuera una princesa.

-E-es usted quien ha e-entrado en mi h-habitación.- Respondió esta luego de ser depositada en la cama sutilmente.

-Pero yo ya avise que vendría, aunque debo admitir que tu bienvenida ha sido realmente placentera para mis ojos.- Maylene se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-¿Eeh?- Sebastian se sentó al borde de la cama y atrajo a Maylene hacía su pecho, luego la abrazó siendo correspondido casi al instante.

Maylene levantó su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos que brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sebastian la observo y sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a sus labios y no tardo en besarla.

Esa noche no descansarían ni él ni ella.

-En la mañana-

Una mujer de cabellos castaños era despertada por su mayordomo.

-Buenos días señorita Alexia.- La mujer abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, se quedó mirando sus manos.

-¿Porqué estoy viva?- Elevó su mirada y vio la del ser que tenía delante.

-Ya se lo dije ayer.- Ella asintió y se levantó de la cama, estaba cansada, hambrienta y confusa.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Claude, Claude Faustus.- Dijo el hombre, mientras se inclinaba ante su ama.

Claude la fue desvistiendo delante de un espejo, Alexia se miró detalladamente, a su costado izquierdo tenía un sello, se veía elegante y extraño.

-Hoy tiene una reunión con el conde Pheeps, y en la tarde tiene que estudiar sus deberes como condesa.-

-No, en la tarde le haremos una visita a mi amigo, el conde Phantomhive.- Alexia sonrió maliciosamente mientras que Claude le abría la puerta.

-Yes, your Highness.-

-En la mansión Phantomhive-

Ciel estaba en la entrada, acompañado de Sebastian.

-Espero verte pronto Ciel.- Dijo Elizabeth antes de entrar al carruaje.

-C-claro, adiós.- Lizzy agitó su pañuelo en señal de adiós y el carruaje partió dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Ciel entró en la mansión y se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrisa de su demonio. No le dijo nada y siguió su camino.

En cuanto a Maylene, lo primero que vio y sintió al despertar fue el pecho de su amado, el cual le estaba acariciando el pelo.

-¿Maylene?- Beast agitaba su mano delante de los ojos de la pelirroja, la cual no daba señales de vida.

-¿Maylene?- La nombrada sonrió como boba y miró a Beast.

-Buenos días Beast.-

-Es la tercera vez que me dices eso hoy, ¿qué pasó anoche?- Maylene se sonrojó y Beast se acercó a ella.

-N-nada, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-

-Lo sabía, algo te ha hecho Sebastian y por eso estás así.-

-N-no, Sebastian no me ha hecho nada.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque le has dicho Sebastian cuando siempre le dices Sebastian-san?-

-P-por nada.-

-Por favor cuéntamelo.-

-Buenos días.- Dijo Sebastian entrando en la cocina y viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando las dos mujeres.

-Si tienen tiempo de hacer estas tonterías significa que ya acabaron su trabajo.- Ambas bajaron su cabeza y recibieron el regaño del mayordomo.

_**Antes de nada, me he dado cuenta de que tengo unas lecturas muy pervertidas xD**_

_**Y si, Claude tendrá su papel en este humilde fic.**_

_**Lo siento pero es que me encanta Claude 3**_

_**Espero sus sensuales reviews.**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

_**Suki**_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo Alexia e Ishiki, los demás son creación de Yana Toboso.**_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Toda la mañana Beast intentó hablar con Maylene y que le contara lo que sucedió en la noche, aunque más o menos se lo imaginaba.

-May-chan ¿no será que Sebastian hizo cositas de adultos contigo?- Maylene, que en ese momento tenía entre las manos unos platos, los dejo caer en el suelo.

-¡Lo sabia!- Gritó Beast mientras se reía de la reacción que tuvo la pelirroja.

-N-no pasó eso.-

-A mi no me engañas, estás más roja de lo normal.-

-E-eso es mentira.- Maylene miró hacía Beast y esta le sonrió.

-Sé que se siente cuando Sebastian te toca así.- Al parecer Beast se olvidaba con quien estaba hablando y terminó soltando su secreto.

-¿Qué?- Maylene miró confundida y enfadada a Beast.

-V-verás, te tengo que contar un secreto.- Maylene se levanto y Beast se fue a otra habitación, donde las dos se pudieron sentar en unas sillas.

-B-bueno, yo no quería contarte esto, pero como soy una bocazas tendré que hacerlo, Sebastian se acostó conmigo.- Maylene bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron gotas saladas.

-Yo, aun no te conocía y no sabía que había alguien detrás de Sebastian, pero tampoco fue mi culpa Sebastian…- Maylene se levantó de la silla y miró a Beast mientras le sonreía.

-N-no importa, lo entiendo, no estoy enfadada contigo.- Maylene salió de la habitación, dejando a Beast sola.

-May-chan, a mi no me engañas…- Beast se levantó de la silla y fue en busca de Sebastian.

-Mally ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó el mayordomo, que tenía una bandeja de té en sus manos.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Eeh?- Sebastian estaba confundido.

-Y-yo no quería contárselo, pero… lo siento, creo que deberías hablar con May-chan.-

-¿Maylene?- Beast asintió y salió en otra dirección.

-Pov´s Maylene-

No estaba enfadada, no podía estarlo. Mally es mi amiga, además forma parte del trabajo de mayordomo hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que su amo desea.

Esta y más cosas iba pensando mientras estaba en el jardín.

-A quien engaño, estoy enfadada…- Me senté a la sombra de un árbol mientras lloraba.

-Madame, no debería estar aquí.- Levanté mi mirada, no era Sebastian el hombre que me estaba hablando, este tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello negro. A su lado estaba Alexia que estaba sonriendo.

-Claude, cógela y vete, yo me las arreglare sola aquí.- El hombre de ojos dorados me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó lejos de allí. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que me habían vuelto a secuestrar ya estábamos en otro lugar, lleno de rosas rojas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- El hombre de ojos dorados se acercó a mí.

-Te quedarás aquí, al cuidado de Hannah.- Vi como una mujer de largos cabellos plateados salía de la mansión y me sonreía.

Ella se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de mí para que entrara. Pero yo no me movía.

-¡No! Debo volver.- Claude se acercó a mí y cogió un mechón de mi pelo.

-Ya sé porque la señorita y ese mayordomo están interesados por ti, tienes algo que no se aprecia a primera vista, y la vista queda insatisfecha.- Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

La chica de pelos largos se acercó a mí y me llevó dentro de la mansión. Me guió a una habitación donde entré y tuve que cambiarme.

-¿P-por qué yo?- Pregunté mientras miraba a esa chica.

-Porque así lo quiso la señorita, descanse, esta noche abra un baile.-

-En la mansión Phantomhive-

Claude llegó antes de que Alexia entrara en la mansión, cuando lo hizo Sebastian quedó espantado de ver a Alexia y aquel ser.

-Quiero darle esto en mano al conde.- Dijo Alexia mientras le sonreía al mayordomo de negro.

-Lo siento, el joven amo en estos momentos no puede verla.-

-Es algo importante y no quiero que ojos ajenos vean el contenido de la carta.-

-Está bien, acompáñenme.- Sebastian estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, el mayordomo que acompañaba a Alexia era otro demonio, lo que significaba que ella tenía asuntos que arreglar con los habitantes de la mansión.

Cuando Alexia le dio la carta a Ciel salieron de allí y al estar en la entrada miró a Sebastian.

-No busques a Maylene, está conmigo, ha decidido abandonar esta mansión.- Sebastian miro incrédulo a Alexia, esta solo sonrió y salió por la puerta.

-Pov´s Mally/Beast-

Vi como Sebastian cerraba la puerta principal.

-¿Has hablado con May-chan?-

-No.-

-¿No hablarás con ella?-

-Ella se ha ido.-

-¿Qué?-

-Vuelve a tu trabajo.-

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la cocina, una vez allí Snake se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dice Oscar.-

-Maylene, se ha ido de la mansión por mi c-culpa.- Empecé a llorar, me sentía muy culpable. Snake me abrazó, lo que me pareció extraño, pero correspondí su abrazo mientas más lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Pov´s Normal-

Sebastian fue al despacho de Ciel.

-Sebastian, avisa a todos esta noche iremos a un baile.-

-Yes, my lord.- El de negro se inclinó y luego salió de allí preocupado.

Llegada la noche, todos se montaron en un carro y fueron a la mansión Wolder, donde estaban todos invitados a un baile.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron en el salón, Claude llegó con Alexia la cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

La mujer se acercó a Ciel y Sebastian y luego miró a Claude, el cual subió.

-Espero que este disfrutando de la fiesta, conde.- Ciel asintió y busco con la mirada a su prima y prometida.

Alexia subió las escaleras y llamó la atención de todos.

-Gracias por haber acudido a mi fiesta, espero que se diviertan y disfruten.- Todos aplaudieron, y pronto vieron como Claude aparecía con una chica de cabellos rojos y vestido azul.

Sebastian miró a su mujer allí arriba, estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Claude y sonreía a todos y cada uno de los invitados. Cuando pasó por su lado, giro la cabeza en otra dirección y le sonrió a otra persona.

Una vez que Alexia se presento a todos los invitados dieron comienzos los bailes, quien lo inició Claude y Maylene.

Todos decían que hacían buena pareja y Sebastian que estaba al margen de todo eso se imaginaba mil muertes para el hombre de ojos dorados.

_**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cuando Claude le dice: **__tienes algo que no se aprecia a primera vista, y la vista queda insatisfecha._

_**Eso lo he cogido de Piratas del Caribe, ¿por qué? Porque me apetece y porque es mi fic y escribo lo que quiero. **_

_**Naaah así me salió y después me di cuenta xD**_

_**Vaya, este es el segundo fic más largo que escribo. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Bruja Nocturna**_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14 **_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Todos estaban extrañados, Maylene pasó por su lado y ni siquiera se molestó en saludarles, era como si hubiera perdido la memoria.

-Sebastian.- Llamo Ciel, que estaba al lado de una mesa, acompañado por Finnian.

-Haz que Maylene vuelva a la mansión.-

-Yes, my lord.- Sebastian desapareció entre los invitados de la fiesta, ya no había rastro ni de Claude ni de la joven pelirroja, y eso hizo preocupar al demonio.

Salió de la fiesta, el jardín estaba iluminado por la luz de dentro, busco con la mirada a Maylene y la vio en la terraza, viendo la luna. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Maylene.- Ella no dio respuesta solo llevó sus manos a los brazos del fuerte mayordomo.

-¿Sebastian?- La voz de Maylene parecía un susurro, casi inexistente.

-Nos vamos.- Le dio la vuelta y la cogió de la mano, pero esta se soltó y miró a Sebastian.

-No puedo, mi lugar está aquí.-

-¿Qué?- Maylene empezó a sonreír de forma macabra mientras se acercaba al demonio.

-Lo siento, pero tengo a una persona importante en esta mansión.- Maylene abrazó a Sebastian y se puso de puntillas. Este seguía quieto, escuchando las palabras de su mujer.

-Ya no eres importante para mí, Sebastian.- Y le besó, era un beso lleno de pasión, sin amor.

Sebastian vio como Maylene se alejaba de él y le miraba, esos no eran sus ojos, ella los tenía marrones, esos eran casi rojos. Iba a detenerla pero apareció Claude y le sonrió, luego Maylene se le acercó y le beso.

-Te amo, Claude.- Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron de los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Esa no era Maylene, ella solo tenía dos caras y en las dos le amaba a él.

-Ya la has oído demonio, lárgate de aquí.-

-Pov´s Maylene-

Desperté en una habitación enorme, estaba en una cama con unas almohadas blancas y azules, las cortinas estaban medio abiertas y eran de color azul marino.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- La cabeza me dolía horrores, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días.- La chica de pelo plateado entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- La chica empezó a reírse.

-¿No te acuerdas?-

-P-pues no.- Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Digamos que fue divertido verle la cara al mayordomo del conde Phantomhive cuando tú besabas a Claude.-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero él no hizo nada para recuperarte, por lo que supongo que tampoco eres tan importante para él cómo pensaba.-

Bajé mi mirada y vi mis manos, apretando las sabanas blancas.

-No te preocupes, aquí te tratarán todos bien.- Elevé mi mirada y le sonreí, pero no tenía pensado quedarme aquí para siempre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hannah, y seré tu sirvienta.-

-¿M-mi sirvienta?-

-Sí, por órdenes de la señorita Alexia.- Me levanté de la cama y Hannah me fue desvistiendo, me puso un vestido rojo como la sangre, me recogió el pelo en forma de moño y me dejo algunos mechones sueltos.

Me sentía demasiado elegante y eso no me gustaba.

Hannah me guió a un gran salón, donde había una enorme mesa, me senté y al rato apareció Alexia acompañada por Claude. Ella me sonrió y también él, yo no le devolví la sonrisa y me concentré en mi plato, era mucho más elaborado que los que preparaba Sebastian por la mañana.

-Buenos días Maylene.- Ni siquiera le respondí, me daba asco mirarla a la cara.

Claude se me acercó y me cogió de las mejillas, haciendo que miré hacía él.

-Es de mala educación de responder a alguien.- Me sonrió y me soltó.

No me bastaba con el dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía que dolerme las mejillas.

Empecé a desayunar, cuando acabé me levanté y me dispuse a irme, pero alguien me cogió de la muñeca.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunté molesta sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta.

-Debe esperar a que la señorita Alexia acabe de desayunar para levantarse de la mesa.-

-Pues dile a la señorita Alexia que la señorita Maylene no tiene ganas de esperar a nadie.- Me solté de su agarré y salí de allí.

Deambulé por la mansión, no sabía dónde estaba la habitación donde me desperté, hasta que por fin vi a Hannah.

-Hannah, ¿dónde está la habitación donde desperté en la mañana?- Me sonrió y me guió a una habitación, pero no era la misma, cuando me di la vuelta la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Lo que me faltaba.- Me senté en la cama y crucé los brazos.

Esperé durante bastante tiempo en esa habitación, miraba hacía la gran ventana, hasta que se me ocurrió mi plan de escape. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que estaba en el segundo piso. Sonreí y me di la vuelta, me asuste pues vi a Alexia sentada en la cama y a Claude de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi habitación.- Sonrió y se levantó, yo era mucho más grande en altura así que no tenía razones para temerle, pero quien me daba miedo ere ese mayordomo.

-Pues déjame irme.-

-¿Por qué? Mejor charlemos un poco.-

-No tengo ganas, ni mucho menos contigo.- Empezó a reírse, no sé que le hacía tanta gracia. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, Claude estaba a punto de detenerme pero se echó a un lado y me dejó pasar.

Mientras caminaba mi cabeza le daba vueltas al plan que estaba maquinando para mi venganza y sus distintas fases.

Lo tenía más que decido, vengaría la muerte de mi hermano, aun si me tuviera que costar la vida.

_**He cambiado un poquitín (Solo un poco ¬¬) la personalidad de Maylene, pero ¿quién no se comportaría así con alguien que odia? **_

_**No sé, yo lo veo lógico ¿no?**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo Alexia e Ishiki, los demás son creación de Yana Toboso.**_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

Ha pasado tres días desde que la joven pelirroja no habita en la mansión Phantomhive, y en ella hay dos personas que sienten su falta más de lo normal.

-Sebastian…- Era de noche y Beast estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos junto a Sebastian, que los estaba secando y colocando en su respectivo lugar. Los demás se habían retirado hacía ya tiempo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que Maylene se haya ido por que yo le dije eso?-

-No.-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque sí.-

-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, ella estaba cambiada.-

-Es cierto, pero no dije que estuviera cambiada para siempre.-

-¿La echas de menos?- Sebastian se paró en seco y miró el plato que tenía en mano, hacía tres días que ninguno se rompía y que él no rescataba a ninguna damisela de pelo rojo.

-Puedes irte a tu habitación, yo terminaré aquí.- Beast dejó los platos, se limpió las manos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darse la vuelta y ver al pelinegro disfrutar de su soledad.

-En la mansión Wolder-

-Pov´s Maylene-

Llevó aquí tres días y mi plan ya ha comenzado, aunque deberá pasar un poco de tiempo para que se realice bien y que nadie sospeche de mis intenciones. En esta mansión no puedo confiar en nadie.

-Maylene.- Alexia me llamó y yo la miré mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Si Alexia-chan?-

-El conde Phantomhive nos ha invitado a su mansión mañana por la noche.- Mis ojos brillaron por unos segundos, luego recordé que para que mi plan funcionara a la perfección debería herir a las personas que más querría.

-Claro, iré a mi habitación para descansar.- Salí del salón y borré la sonrisa de mi rostro, me daba más que asco mirarla a la cara.

Me dirigí a la habitación y me senté en la cama, no quería que llegara el día siguiente, solo de pensar en que debería herir a mis amigos me estrujaba el corazón, pero por una vez tendría que ser egoísta y no pensar en ellos.

-Con Alexia-

-Hannah.- La de pelos plateados apareció delante de su ama.

-Si señorita.-

-Dale el mismo té a Maylene, no querremos que estropeé los planes ¿verdad Claude?- Hannah sonrió y salió del salón, dejando a Claude a solas con Alexia.

-¿Qué cree que quiera el conde?- Alexia cogió la taza que contenía té y le dio un sorbo.

-Creo que es más que obvio, la quieren de vuelta.- Dijo después de dejar la taza en la mesa, luego se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Pero eso no pasará y de eso te encargarás tu Claude.-

-Yes, you highness.-

Todos en la mansión se fueron a la cama, Maylene estaba en la habitación dando vueltas en la cama. Se sentó en la cama y vio la hora, era media noche, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Era hora de encontrar los "ingredientes" para su gran plan.

Llegó el día, Hannah fue a despertar a Maylene. Entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol entrara en la oscura estancia.

-Es hora de despertar Maylene, hoy tienes que probarte varios vestidos, por orden de la señorita Alexia.- La de cabellos rojos rodó los ojos al oír lo que había ordenado Alexia.

Se sentó en la cama y vio como Hannah sonreía hacia ella mientras le enseñaba varios vestidos de distintos colores y diseños.

-Hannah, después de probarme todos estos vestidos quiero una taza de té, por favor.-

-Claro.-

Toda la mañana estuvo probándose los dichosos vestidos y por primera vez en la vida se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era ser un noble.

Cuando por fin eligió el vestido perfecto, bajó a comer. Antes de entrar en el gran salón puso buena cara y una sonrisa de tonta. Tenía que jugar su papel muy bien.

Mientras tanto Hannah se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el té que había pedido Maylene.

-Haber como os la arregláis si le pongo medía dosis menos a la señorita Maylene.- Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño bote dorado y le echaba media cucharita en el té de la pelirroja. Después lo llevó al salón y se lo dio a Maylene, la cual lo aceptó gustosa.

Llegada ya la hora, Alexia, Maylene y Claude subieron en el mismo carruaje y partieron a la mansión Phantomhive.

-Pov´s Sebastian-

Hoy vendría la escoria de Claude y su ama, todos estábamos preparados para cualquier movimiento en falso de esos dos y esperábamos que se trajeran a Maylene con ellos.

No tardé en oír como un carruaje se detenía en la entrada. Salí junto al joven amo a recibirles, el primero en bajar fue Claude, el cual, como buen mayordomo, ayudó a bajar a Alexia y después a Maylene, la cual estaba hermosa.

Nuestro plan estaba a punto de comenzar y utilizaríamos todo para que ella volviera, por órdenes del joven amo ella esta noche tendría que quedarse en la mansión.

-Pov´s Maylene-

Estaba sentada en una silla, cuando empecé a marearme, pero volví rápido a mi posición, ni siquiera me acordaba de cuando habíamos llegado a la mansión, vi a Sebastian a un lado del joven amo y luego vi como Mally traía una bandeja con té.

-Si me disculpan iré al servicio.- Me levanté y salí fuera, fui al servició me lavé la cara y me vi en el espejo, tenía la cara cansada y ya no llevaba las gafas que el joven amo me regaló. Según Alexia estropeaba mi figura.

Alguien entró, vi que era Mally.

-Oye May-chan, si te has ido por lo que te dije, que sepas que fue solo un error, no pensaba que Sebastian amaba ya a alguien, además fue él quien vino por mí, no yo a por él.- Tenía que jugar bien mis papeles, así que empecé a reír y me di la vuelta, mirándola con aires de superioridad.

-¿Piensas que yo me he ido solo porque te hayas acostado con ese? no me conoces bien.- Me acerqué a ella y sonreí de lado.

-Pero, entonces ¿por qué?- Me coloqué a un lado suyo.

-Que te quede algo claro, jamás volveré a este infierno, en la mansión Wolder tengo todo lo que necesito y no trabajo para un ser como ese.- Estaba a punto de irme, pero Mally me cogió de la muñeca.

-Pero que estupideces dices, tú estás enamorada de Sebastian.- Solté un pequeña y sutil carcajada.

-No digas de quien estoy enamorada, para mí el único hombre que existe en mi vida es Claude.-

-Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada del mayordomo de la persona que mató a tu hermano.-

-Mi hermano solo era una escoria viva en este mundo, no merecía estar bajo el mismo techo que yo.- Me dolía un montón decir esas palabras, pero nadie haría que me desviara del camino por el cual había empezado a ir.

-Me das asco.-

-Y lo dice la persona que se acostó con mi supuesto amor, adiós Mally.- Salí del baño, mientras iba de camino al salón me encontré con Sebastian, el cual me paró.

-Maylene.-

-Si piensas que con solo llamarme volveré corriendo a tus brazos estás bien equivocado, demonio.- Pasé por su lado y seguí con mi camino, no quería verle a la cara.

Ya me fue bastante difícil no empezar a llorar delante de Mally, no quería hacerlo delante de Sebastian.

_**Las cosas se vuelven interesantes. **_

_**¿Cuál será el plan de Maylene?**_

_**Aun ni yo lo sé xD**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_**AvacynHope**_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, solo Ishiki y Alexia, los demás son creación de Yana Toboso. **_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

-Pov´s Alexia-

Cuando vi que Maylene volvía a tener sus ojos otra vez marrones me preocupé demasiado, vi como se levantaba y decía que se iba al baño.

Nuestro plan ha llegado a su fin.

Pensé mientras volvía a beber de la taza que había traído el mayordomo de Ciel.

Estuve media hora sin escuchar ninguna sola palabra de Ciel, hasta que vino Maylene, se sentó a mi lado y sonrió. Me extrañé ¿no se supone que vuelve a la normalidad una vez que la poción pierde su efecto?

Cuando por fin salimos de la mansión, vi como todos los sirvientes miraban a Maylene, excepto una chica de pelos negros, ella al verla se dio la vuelta y entró en la mansión.

-Pov´s Maylene-

¿Por qué habré dicho que amo a Claude?

Eso me preguntaba una y otra vez cuando entramos en el carruaje. Levanté mi vista y vi a Alexia delante de mí, Claude estaba a mi lado.

-¿May-chan por qué no te quedaste en la mansión?-

-¿Eeh?- Miré a Claude y él me sonrió.

-Te seré sincera, para que tú no te quedaras en ese mansión le pedí a Hannah que te echara una poción en tu té, pero al parecer el efecto acabó pronto y volviste a la normalidad.-

-¿P-poción?-

-Así es, dime May-chan ¿por qué quieres seguir viviendo conmigo?- Me sorprendí.

-P-porque ya nada me ata a la mansión Phantomhive.-

-¿Ni siquiera el mayordomo que en ella reside?- Desvié mi mirada y apreté mis puños.

-Ni-ni siquiera él.-

-Bien.- Vi como sonreía, miré de reojo a Claude, el me sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Claude bajó primero, luego Alexia y al final yo.

Cuando entramos en la mansión y perdí de vista a esos dos corrí a mi habitación, tenía que desahogarme con algo.

Entrada la madrugada me levanté y fui al armario, allí tenía dos espadas iguales a las de mi hermano. Las cogí y por un instante imaginé como sería atravesar a Alexia de la misma manera que ella atravesó con estas mismas armas a mi hermano.

Me quité el vestido y me puse el traje que logré coger de la mansión Phantomhive antes de irme. Empecé a realizar rápidos movimientos con las espadas.

Cuando desperté vi como Hannah me sonreía.

-Buenos días Maylene.-

-Buenos días Hannah.- Me estaba acostumbrado a esto de ser servida por alguien.

-Hoy te he preparado un vestido verde, te quedará genial.- Tenía pensado decirle que era lo que me había echado en el té y porque duró tan poco el efecto, pero pensé que no era el momento adecuado.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, pasé por el despacho de Alexia y oí como gritaba.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre disminuir el efecto de la poción?-

-Me pareció divertido.-

-A partir de ahora Claude se encargará de eso, tú te quedarás con Maylene todo el tiempo.-

-Claro, señorita Alexia.- El tono de voz de Hannah sonaba muy burlesco, lo que hizo que Alexia se enfadara mucho más.

-En la mansión Phantomhive-

-Sebastian, has desobedecido una orden mía.- Dijo enfurecido Ciel.

-Lo siento my lord.-

-Desaparece de mi vista, no quiero verte, ya que ni siquiera eres capaz de recuperar a Maylene.- Sebastian se enfureció al escuchar eso.

-Yes, my lord.-

Sebastian se dirigió pensativo a la cocina, cuando entró oyó la conversación de Beast, Bard, Finnian y Snake.

-¿Todo eso dijo?- Preguntó Finnian sorprendido.

-Sí.-

-Quizás la han obligado a decir eso, dice Oscar.- Beast golpeo la mesa y apretó el puño en esta.

-¡No lo entendéis! Lo hace por voluntad propia, ella dijo con su propia boca que ama al tal Claude.- Sebastian entró en la cocina.

-No lo hace por su propia voluntad, ellos le han hecho algo.- Dijo, Beast elevó su cabeza y le miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sus ojos son marrones, mientras que el otro día y hoy estaban rojos.- Beast soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tenía los ojos marrones cuando habló conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya los has oído, Sebastian.-

-Interesante, vuelvan a su trabajo.-

-En la mansión Wolder-

-Pov´s Maylene-

-Hannah.- Estábamos ambas en mi habitación.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué disminuiste la…-

-Ya lo dije antes, porque me pareció divertido ver a esa tipa nerviosa.-

-¿Estás de mi lado?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No me malinterpretes, yo no estoy del lado de ninguna, solo quiero salir rápido de este horrible lugar.-

-Yo pensé.-

-Sabes que, deja de pensar en otras cosas y piensa en cómo llevarás tu plan adelante.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Venga por favor, soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que ha desaparecido dos espadas, cuida tus espaldas Maylene te recuerdo que no estoy de tu lado y puedo traicionarte si me da la gana.- Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Pero si yo no hago el primer paso te quedarás aquí de por vida.- Vi como apretaba sus puños y empezaba a reírse.

-Tienes razón, en media hora puedes bajar a cenar.-

-Hoy no bajaré, dile a Alexia que me encuentro mal.-

-Como desees, Maylene.- Cerró la puerta y me quedé viendo el atardecer.

-Sebastian…- Susurré, una y otra vez recordaba su voz.

No pienso seguir ningún día más en este lugar, mañana acabaré con esto.

Pensé decidida, mientras me dormía.

-Lejos de ambas mansiones-

-Grell Sutcliff, vuelve a tener su cargo de shinigami, aquí tiene su próxima misión.- El pelirrojo leyó el nombre de quien moriría y sonrió.

-Esto se pone interesante, ¡Espera por mi Sebas-chan!- Dijo mientras corría en dirección a la gran mansión.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian estaba pensando en lo que dijo Beast, no tenía sentido todo lo que estaba pasando.

Acabó de limpiar los platos y estaba a punto de salir, pero una capa roja le tapo la visión y un hombre le cayó encima.

-¡Mi querido Sebas-chan!- Enfurecido, el pelinegro cogió a Grell y estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de la mansión.

-Yo no te recomiendo eso, si quieres salvar a la chica pelirroja.- Este abrió los ojos y dejó caer al suelo al pelirrojo.

_**Siento como poco a poco se me agota la inspiración para este fic. **_

_**¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo?**_

_**T.T**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Mary-animeangel**_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

_**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, solo Ishiki y Alexia, los demás son creación de Yana Toboso. **_

_**With love:**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	19. Last Chapter

**Capítulo Final:**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sebastian viendo como el pelirrojo se levantaba y se quejaba.

-Eso lo sabrás mañana por la noche, te aconsejo que estés con ella cuando llegue la hora.- Después de decir eso, Grell salió de allí dejando a Sebastian pensativo.

-Pov´s Sebastian-

Tendría que haber detenido a Maylene cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos, dispuesto a ir a la habitación donde Maylene dormía. Cuando entré vi que la puerta del armario estaba medio abierta, me extrañé mucho.

Me acerqué y vi que faltaba ese traje con el cual vino a la mansión por primera vez.

-¿Qué estás tramando Maylene?- Susurré mientras salía de la habitación, yendo a la del joven amo para despertarle.

-Joven amo, tengo que informarle de algo.- Dije mientras el levantaba la cabeza y me miraba con superioridad y desprecio.

-¿Qué?-

-Esta noche pasará algo en la mansión Wolder…-

-Sebastian, te ordeno que esta noche salves a Maylene.- Mis ojos brillaron y me incliné justo para decir mi frase preferida.

-Yes, my lord.-

-En la mansión Wolder-

Maylene se despertó cuando las cortinas dejaron pasar la luz del sol.

-Despierta May-chan.- La voz de Hannah resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que Maylene se estremeciera y se alegrara en cierto modo. Se sentó en la cama y miró el armario.

-¿Tienes pensado acabar con esto Maylene?- Preguntó Hannah mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que si.- Respondió mientras que la de cabellos blancos sonreía.

-Me alegra escuchar que por fin vayas hacer esto.-

-Pero, me gustaría saber una cosa.- Dijo Maylene temerosa pero a la vez decidida, dos sentimientos que la carcomían desde que vinieron de la mansión Phantomhive.

-Siempre existe un pero.-

-¿Claude es también un demonio?- Hannah empezó a reírse.

-¿Es eso lo qué te preocupa? Si te sirve de consuelo yo vigilaré al demonio esta noche.- Susurró.

-Gracias Hannah.- Maylene sonrió, solo faltaba que la noche cayera para que su plan empezara.

Las horas pasaban y Maylene lo único que podía hacer era andar, recorrió la mansión de arriba abajo, hasta quedar en el jardín.

Se sentó en una banco de piedra, viendo las rosas y detrás de ellas la mansión.

Una vez llegada la hora de la cena Maylene comió elegantemente mientras le sonreía a Alexia y a Claude.

-Que tengas una linda noche May-chan.- Dijo Alexia después de acabar de cenar.

-Claro, tú también.- Cuando Claude y Alexia desaparecieron del salón, Maylene dejó los cubiertos y subió corriendo las escaleras, debía descansar lo máximo posible.

-Pov´s Maylene-

Las campanadas de las doce me despertaron.

-Es la hora.- Susurré acercándome al armario, sabía que era la última vez que iba a utilizar este traje.

Me miré al espejo, con las dos espadas en mano y mi cabello recogido en una coleta me veía como en los viejos tiempos, pero más madura.

Salí sigilosa de la habitación, el camino hasta Alexia se me hizo eterno, tanto que pensé que había pasado dos horas desde que salí de mi lugar de partida.

Por fin llegué a mi destino, respiré hondo y abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta. Dentro de la habitación todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas podía distinguir algo con la poca luz que había.

Por fin vi la cama de Alexia, me dispuse a destaparla de las mantas, si todo iba conforme a mi plan, ahora mismo todos estaría dormidos, bueno todos menos Hannah, que se encargaría de distraer a Claude.

-Yo no le aconsejo eso, my lady.- Me corazón se paró y por instante sentí como ya no respiraba. Me di la vuelta horrorizada, ahí en el rincón más oscuro de todos estaba Claude, sus ojos brillaban y mi aliento se aceleraba.

Tomé valor y levanté las espadas, apuntándole.

-Tú no eres quien para mandarme.- Apenas podía oír lo que decía, el miedo tapaba mis sentidos.

-Pero yo si.- Alguien me cogió del hombro y me apuntó con una espada.

Estaba rodeada, un demonio delante de mí y una sicópata detrás de mí, era lo único que en mi plan fallaba.

-¿Pensabas que Hannah no iba a decirme nada? ¿Qué ella estaba de tú lado? ¡Já! Te equivocas Maylene.- Estaba perdida, solo un milagro podría hacer que yo siguiera adelante, o simplemente olvidar quien soy y seguir adelante, podría acabar con Alexia luego morir luchando con Claude o herir a Claude mientas acabo con Alexia para luego correr.

Con mi plan improvisado funcionando en mi cabeza escapé del agarre de Alexia y me dirigí hacia Claude, levanté mi pie y le di.

No puedo creer que le haya dado.

Pensé mientras me daba rápidamente la vuelta e iba hacia Alexia, salté encima de la cama y le apunté con las espadas.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-

-Te ves hermosa incluso cuando te enfadas.- Levanté las espadas, una se la clavé en el pie derecho mientras que la otra quedó clavada en el colchón.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Claude es una orden, mátala!- Con el pie que no tenía herido me dio una patada, haciendo que cayera al suelo, intenté darme la vuelta para huir, pero Claude ya estaba a mi lado, me cogió de la muñeca y me estampó contra la pared.

Vi sus ojos, brillaban al igual que los de Sebastian. Me levanté y le miré, dejé las espadas en el suelo y saqué esa espada de color azul turquesa tan extraña que me dio Hannah antes de cenar.

Vi la expresión de Claude, no parecía muy contento.

Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un demonio, y tenía mucho miedo.

Corrí hacía el con la espada en mano y empecé a atacarle, era muy rápido, más de lo que me podía imaginar. Me tropecé con una manta y Claude se acercó a mí. Me levanté rápidamente mientras Claude se abalanzaba sobre mí, alcé la espada y se la clavé en el estomago, él retrocedió espantado y cayó en el suelo.

-¡Pero qué haces! Levántate y acaba con ella, inútil.- Dijo Alexia.

-Despreciable, eres despreciable.- Susurré mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Y lo dijo la niña que lo acaba de matar, no eres nadie comparada conmigo Maylene, no necesitaba a ese demonio para tenerte, no necesitaba a nadie.-

-El te resucitó.-

-Já, y ahora está muerto ¿de qué me sirve eso ahora?- Levanté la mirada, ella estaba a solo centímetros míos y sin que yo me diese cuenta me clavó la espada en el costado izquierdo.

-¡Aaaah!-

-Mientras tanto fuera de la mansión-

Grell, Sebastian y Ciel estaban esperando por alguna señal, y sin duda alguna el de ojos carmesí estaba muy preocupado e impaciente.

-Ya ha empezado.- Dijo Grell mientras se levantaba y miraba su tabla, sonrió.

-¡Aaaah!- El grito de Maylene llegó a los oídos de Sebastian, Ciel y Grell, los cuales entraron en la mansión, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar la masacre.

-Mira Maylene, tenemos visita, ¿quieres ver por última vez a Sebastian?- Preguntó Alexia mientras cogía de la coleta a la pelirroja que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Sebastian acaba con Alexia!- Ordenó Ciel, viendo con repulsión a esa mujer que se levantó y esperó por su final.

-Pero cuánta sangre hay aquí.- Dijo Grell mientras encendía unas cuantas velas.

Sebastian se acercó a Maylene y la cogió en brazos.

-Lo-lo siento.- Susurró antes de caer desmayada.

-Un mes después-

Era de noche, Maylene había vuelto a la mansión y después de estar unas semanas de reposo pidió disculpas a todos sus compañeros, incluso a su joven amo y a Elizabeth.

-Me preguntó dónde estará Hannah.- Dijo Maylene apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Sebastian.

-Quizás haya huido.- Respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Ojalá…-

-¿Porqué no dejas de pensar en ella y jugamos a algo más divertido?- Sebastian sonrió con perversión para después besarla con pasión.

-Lejos de allí-

-Por fin ha funcionado, He He He.-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo, joven Ishiki.-

-¿De nuevo?

-He He He.-

_**Fin.**_

_**Me moría por escribir este final, y lo emocionada que estaba escribiéndolo es…. ¡Woow! Creo que nunca he estado tan emocionada. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles por esperar tanto por este fic, y también quiero agradecerles por seguirme desde el principio. **_

_**He intentado que Maylene no se saliera de su personaje y creerme que he tenido que cambiar muchas escenas solo por ella. **_

_**También se que es malo de mi parte dejar un final abierto, y lo siento muchísimo, pero a mí me gusta mucho. **_

_**Creo que se me olvida algo más de mencionar….**_

_**¡Ya sé! Ya tengo una idea para un próximo fic también de esta pareja, lo único que puedo decir es que está ambientado en un universo alterno.**_

_**Gracias de verdad, os amo 3 **_

_**With a lot of love:**_

_**Mihaela-Taka **_


End file.
